P4 at Hogwarts
by lost-in-the-world
Summary: CharmedHarry crossover Voldemort is after the sisters. He comes into their home, kills Patty and Penny, and tries to kill them too only to fail. Dumbledore takes them away to safety at Hogwarts. But are they really safe? AU. OOC. character death. Complete
1. Hogwarts Express

**P4 at Hogwarts**

Summary: Charmed/Harry crossover. Penny and Patty are killed by Lord Voldemort. He was actually after the sisters Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They are sent to Hogwarts to hide and be protected.

Prue- 16

Piper-15

Phoebe-13

Paige-11

Set in Harry's 6th year. Snape is still Potions master. Dumbledore isn't dead.

**Chapter 1-Hogwarts Express **

The four sisters climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express and made their was through the train until the found an empty compartment. No one said anything as they put their stuff above their heads and sat down.

"You guys ready for another adventure?" Prue asked trying to lighten the mood.

Piper smiled weakly. "I guess I wonder what this one is going to be like."

"It should be fun." Paige put in.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe exclaimed, "How could any of this be fun? How could you say that? Mom and Grams died _last week_. Why are trying to sound so happy? Quit fooling yourselves. You can't hide from me." She turned back towards the window and it grew silent. The compartment door slid open a girl with bushy brown hair stuck her head in.

"Excuse me, but there are no more open compartments can we sit with you?" she said in an English accent.

"Sure. We'll scoot over." Prue said moving closer to Piper and Paige moved closer to Phoebe. Phoebe didn't move at all. The girl looked at Prue funny.

"Are you American?" she asked.

"Yeah. From San Francisco. Just moved here. These are my sisters Piper, Paige, and Phoebe Halliwell. I'm Prue."

"Hermione Granger. She said. She leaned back out and called to someone in the hallway. Two boys joined her.

"Hello." The one with dark hair said.

"Are you trying to suffocate me?" Phoebe asked sarcastically in the corner.

"Don't mind her. She's a little upset." Paige explained to them when they looked at her funny.

"A little upset?" Phoebe said jumping up. "Yeah that's it I'm a little upset. That's a great way to explain it. I have all these people around me whose emotions are so strong I can't handle it. I have lost the two people I thought would always be there for me. A little upset is a great way to explain it. Where's the bathroom?" she asked Hermione.

"Down the hall."

Phoebe stormed out of the room. The 3 sisters looked at each other uneasily. Piper stood up.

"I'll go." She said and walked out the door after her younger sister.

"Sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves." The red head kid said. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"And I'm Harry Potter." The dark head said. "You guys new? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah they're from America. Phoebe was the one who blew up and Piper was the one who followed. That's Paige the red head and that's Prue. The Halliwell's."

"Sorry about your loss." Harry said. "So what's America like?"

"A lot different than this place." Paige explained about all the people and buildings and traffic.

"A lot more people and a lot more noise." Prue commented.

Prue kept looking at Ron. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He was the sort of guy who didn't have much but made do with what he had. She liked it.

Phoebe sat in a bathroom stall crying. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt so much sadness and so much fear. And then at the same time she felt happiness and excitement from the other witches around her. She couldn't tell her own emotions anymore.

She heard the bathroom door open and she went quiet. She didn't want anyone to find her.

"Pheebs?" Piper asked. She was worried. She could feel how strong it was. She opened the stall door and came out. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Oh Pheebs." Piper said and embraced her in a hug. Phoebe sobbed in her sisters arms. Piper's hand ran through Phoebe's hair. The door opened and a little girl who had the same color hair as the boy in their compartment walked in. When she saw the crying girl in her arms she stopped.

"Sorry. I…I'll find another bathroom." And then she walked out hurriedly.

Phoebe lifted her head. "Thanks I needed that."

"No problem. Now are you ready for this? We have to stick together like paper and glue."

"I think so. Do I look like I was crying." She asked wiping her eyes. Piper looked at her sister and laughed.

"Yes you do."

"Great." She went over to the mirror to clean up. "Piper? Do you want to trade powers? I hate empathy. I feel your emotions and everyone else piled on top of my emotions. It's overwhelming and I don't know how to deal with it. Sometimes I don't think I can handle it. I get so confused. And then someone says something and I blow up like I did." She turned and faced Piper.

"Your power is new and it's hard to handle. It is all about emotions and that's what controls your powers. Use that to strengthen your powers."

"Oh yeah and levitation needs so much strength." Piper laughed and they made their way out of the bathroom and back to their compartment.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Charmed or Harry Potter. But I do own the characters you don't recognize.


	2. The Castle

Chapter 2- The Castle 

The trip went uneventful the rest of the ride. They all kept giving Phoebe looks but she just smiled and they would smile back.

They arrived at Hogsmeade. A big giant man with lots of hair called out as they climbed off, "Firs yers this way!" Paige had to go with him because she was considered a "first year". She gave a worried look to her sister but they urged her to go and reluctantly she went. The rest of kids climbed into carriages pull by some horse things. Phoebe went up to pet it and almost all the kids looked at her funny. Harry went up to her.

"They can't see them you have seen horrible deaths in your lives. That's why you can see them. I can too. I wouldn't let other kids know."

They arrived at the huge castle. They starred at it in awe as they arrived in the Great Hall. The girls followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to the Griffindor table. They had changed into their robes on the train. Dumbledore had taken them to Diagon Alley a week ago and got them everything they needed and sorted Prue, Piper and Phoebe into their houses and of course they were all in the same house.

"What year are you guys in?" Hermione asked when they sat down.

"Well, Piper skipped a year because she is advanced in potions and spells. So she is in 6th year with me. Phoebe is 13 so she is in her 3rd year and Paige is 11 so she is in 1st." Prue explained.

"Paige Halliwell!" a witch called. Paige nervously climbed into the chair the old witch placed the old hat onto her head.

"GRIFFINDOR!" the hat called out. Paige jumped happily down from the chair and sat down next to her sisters. They watched as the rest of the students get sorted into their houses and then Dumbledore stood and said "Let the feast begin!" food appeared in front of them and everyone dug in. Dumbledore climbed down and went to the girls. "Girls, Harry, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, I would like you to come see me in my office after the feast. The password is Fizzing Whizbees.

"I wonder what that's all about."  
Harry commented. The sister's had their ideas.

Harry led them through the castle and brought them to a gargoyle. He said the password and it sprung to life. They walked up the stairs and opened the door to his office. No one was on the first level. Except for a bird with feathers the colors of fire. Harry went up to the bird and smoothed its feathers. They heard footsteps and looked at the stairs. Dumbledore was coming down.

"Ever since the day in the Chamber, Fawkes has always loved you." Dumbledore commented.

"I've noticed." Harry said. Then he was serious. "Sir, what did you want to talk to us about?"

Dumbledore nodded and sat down behind his desk. Everyone sat too. "I wanted to talk to you three," he nodded towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "about the four sisters." The girls exchanged nervous glances.

"What about us?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"Well, as we know, Voldemort wants to kill Harry Potter, the one who almost destroyed him. But he also wants to stop something else. The Charmed Ones."

Hermione's eyes went wide and she starred at them then looked back to Dumbledore. "You can't be serious. They are the Charmed Ones? The most powerful witches from the Warren Line much less the world!!!"

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. Harry and Ron were confused. Their faces gave it away.

"Who and what?" Harry asked to anyone.

"The Charmed Ones. Us." Prue answered.

"From the Warren Line of witches." Piper added.

"The greatest good there is." Phoebe said next.

"The most powerful witches in the world." Paige ended.

"Pretty much the whole story in a nutshell." Hermione joked. Harry and Ron were silent.

"Why is he after them?" Harry finally asked.

"They have the power to stop him. They just don't know how. I need them to get training and help from you three. You have faced him and watched him rise to power again, Harry. They need your help. They have active powers. They say spells. Their magic is much different than the magic we practice here."

They all nodded. "Now I need you to leave. You can talk to them later."

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and slowly left the office.

"That's crazy. I've met the Charmed Ones. And I'm going to help them!" Hermione said as they walked out.

Phoebe looked at Dumbledore and said, "Sir? Why did you tell tem aren't we supposed to be in hiding? I mean if they know can't they just-"

"Keep the secret. I trust them and they know it. They won't tell. They know the importance of hiding and secrets."

Phoebe nodded. Prue spoke up, "How are we to train and practice for when we do finally face him with Harry? We can't let anyone find out."

"There is a room called the Room of Requirement. It can be anything that you want in there. That's were you will meet. Now go. Explain to them what you know. You need them more than you know, girls. No matter how strong or how powerful, you can always use more wisdom and knowledge."

The girls got up and made their way through the castle trying to get back to the common room. After about fifteen minutes they were officially lost.

"I think we have to use Plan B." Paige said. She opened a door to an empty classroom and went in. Everyone grabbed on to Paige. "I'm not sensing anyone so I'm going to orb." She orbed away. They went to the Fat Lady in the picture, said the password and walked inside.

They found Hermione, Ron, and Harry in a corner with a book whispering to each other, Hermione looked up and waved them over. They went over and sat down.

"So what are your active powers?" Hermione asked.

"Telekinesis and Astral Projection." Prue told her.

"Molecular Combustion and Temporal Status." Piper said next.

"Clairvoyance (premonitions), Levitation, and Empathy." Phoebe said annoyed. She wanted active powers like her sisters. She didn't count Levitation as one

"Orbing and Telo-Orbing. I half witch half whitelighter."

Hermione flipped through the pages looking up what each one does and what a whitelighter was.

"You guys are something." Ron commented. A girl with the hair color the same as Ron's came up to them. It was the girl Phoebe and Piper saw in the bathroom on the train.

"Hey guys. What are you reading?" she asked. She sat down between Harry and Hermione. Hermione quickly shut the book.

"Hey Ginny. Nothing really. Just talking to the new kids from America." Hermione explained.

"Prue Halliwell."

"Piper."

"Phoebe."

"Paige. Paige _Matthews_" Paige said emphasizing her last name. She had never taken on the name of her birth mother.

"I saw you two in the bathroom on the train." She said looking at Phoebe and Piper.

"Sorry bout that. Didn't mean to force you out like that." Piper explained. "We just lost our mom and grandmother."

Phoebe punched Piper on the shoulder. "Do you have to tell the whole world?" Phoebe got up and went to the Girls Dormitories.

"Bit emotional." Ron commented. Not really meaning to say out loud.

"RON!" Harry, Ginny and Hermione said simultaneously.

"Don't worry that's just how she is if you know what I mean." Prue explained. She telekinetically nudged Harry, Ron and Hermione. They nodded slightly.

"What do you…oh," Ginny said. She was thinking something else.

"I'll be right back." Hermione said and went the same way Phoebe had gone


	3. Showing off

Chapter 3 – Showing Off 

Phoebe was on her bed crying. She had her curtains pulled down on her four poster bed. She heard and felt Hermione come in the room. She was nervous and sympathetic.

"Phoebe?" Hermione asked.

Phoebe didn't say anything but her bed stood out. Hermione opened the curtains and sat on her bed.

"Phoebe is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, bring my family back and get rid of my power of empathy. I mean just sitting in the common room is hard. I have so many emotions around me. Like when I was around Ginny and you. I felt you excitement about us but I felt Ginny's sadness. She likes some she can't have. Well, she doesn't think she can have him."

"Who?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Harry." Hermione grinned. She knew it.

"Phoebe if you ever need to talk I'm here. Don't worry. I just think your emotions are so strong that it's magnifying your power of empathy. It's picking up everything. Once you start feeling better then I think it will go away. Now I have one question. Can you show me levitation?"

Phoebe sat up and nodded. She looked at Hermione and slowly Hermione was lifted off the bed about a foot.

"Oh my God! Put me down!" Hermione said shakily. Phoebe let her go and Hermione fell and landed with a bounce on the bed. "Whoa. Crazy."

"Sorry bout the landing. Not to good with other objects yet."

"Can you move the objects while they are levitating?"

"No. That's telekinesis. Prue usually moves me. Now if you want to see something then watch." Phoebe said happily. For once she was getting attention about her powers. They got up off the bed. Phoebe went over to the door and said "Lock this door forever more until it's said 'Unlock this door.'" They heard the click of the lock and she nodded. Hermione starred at her.

"How did you do that? Did you make that off the top of your head?"

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. She made up a lot of spells just for fun.

"Ok now watch." Phoebe jumped into the air. She straightened out her body to be completely horizontal. She just lay there in mid air like she was lying on a bed.

"That's amazing." Hermione said in awe. Phoebe smiled. She loved her power.

They heard someone jiggle the doorknob. It scared Phoebe and she lost her focus and control. She fell from the air and landed on her butt.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Hermione asked running to her.

"Ya. Go say 'Unlock this door.' Now!"

The person outside said "_Alohamora_" just as Hermione whispered, "Unlock this door."

The doorknob twisted and in walked Ginny. She ran right into Hermione.

"Oww!" Hermione and Ginny said holding their foreheads.

"Sorry." Ginny apologized and walked into the room.

Phoebe got up and half walked half limped out into the common room. She felt much better emotional and mentally, but physically, it needed a little work.

A/n: sorry this is so short. It will be longer the next chapter. Review please


	4. Smile on a face

**Chapter 4 – Smile on a face**

Around 11:30, the common room was empty except for one person, Prue. She sat on the couch in front of the fire. She telekinetically moved the cup from one end of the table to the other. She kept doing it again and again. She heard footsteps behind and her and she jumped up ready to fight and defend herself. It only turned out to be Ron.

"Whoa! Don't kill me." He put his hand up and took a few steps backwards.

"Oh, sorry. I'm used to demons attacking from behind so I always have to be ready. Learned that the hard way." Prue explained.

"What happened?" Ron asked. He sat down on the couch. Prue joined him and started her story.

"Well, when I was 12, I was sitting in my room and then out of no where a demon shimmered into my room and grabbed me from behind. He shimmered away with me and used me as a hostage to get my other two sisters Piper and Phoebe. Paige wasn't living with us yet. She was with another family. We didn't even know she existed.

Anyways, he had me in the Underworld. But there was no way for them to get there and save me. That's when Paige came to us. My mom knew that she would be able to orb because she was half Whitelighter. Every so often my mom would leave us in the care of Grams and she would leave to go visit Paige. She never told us where she was going. It is forbidden to marry a Whitelighter and do anything with them but she fell in love anyways. So they called her and Paige orbed to them and then they all orbed down and after some fighting we all defeated him and I was safe. Paige eventually moved in with us. She was 10 when she came to us. So she's been living with us for a year. On those visits my mom would train her and she had her own Whitelighter assigned to her so that she would be safe and she could learn to use her magic. She knew that her adopted parents weren't her real parents when she was 5."

"Interesting story. Now tell me, why are you still up?" he yawned.

"Well. Usually I'm never sleeping at this time. I'm usually watching CSI."

"What's C-S-I?"

"It's a tv show. But there are no tv's here"

"No. There isn't. Dumbledore doesn't like them. Besides they are muggle things and we don't need them."

Prue laughed. "So why are you up?"

"I thought I heard something. So I thought I'd check and see what it was. I didn't think that I was about to be mistaken for a demon getting ready to attack."

"Yeah. I was just thinking. I don't ever get to think until my sisters are in bed. I always try to be happy and supportive when I'm around them. Not that I can hide to much from Phoebe." She joked, "They lean on me. They need me. I just don't have anyone to lean on myself." Prue explained. She said the last sentence in tears. She put her head on his shoulder and cried. She hadn't cried since the night she sat in their living room watching Voldemort kill the two people she loved more than anything.

"Prue?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Yes?" she said. She wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"If you ever need to talk to me or, what did you say? Oh yea, lean on me, then I'm here. I'm all ears."

Prue laughed and began talking. Starting from the night Voldemort barged in through the front door, and ending with the day they climbed on the train to go to Hogwarts. It felt good to finally let everything out.

Paige woke in the middle of the night. She checked her watch to see what time it was and saw that it wasn't working. Muggle electronics didn't work within Hogwarts. She looked at the clock on the wall and it read 1:00. She looked over at Prue's bed next to her and saw that it was empty.

"Where did she go?" Paige whispered to herself.

She climbed out of bed and walked out to the balcony overlooking the common room. She saw Prue and Ran fast asleep on the couch in front of a fire reduced to embers. She smiled. It was the first time in a long while she saw a real true smile on Prue's face.

A/n: ok so this wasn't really any longer but the chapters are going to be small from now on and I will update faster.


	5. Training

**Chapter 5- Training**

Prue's mood was better, she was just plain happy. Phoebe could tell. Whenever she was around her she felt it. If only that was how she felt. She wanted to feel happy herself. She didn't want to feel Prue's.

Phoebe had gotten really close to Hermione, even though Hermione was two years older than her. She and Hermione talked everyday. Ginny was beginning to get jealous. Phoebe was stealing her best friend away from her.

"Let's go." Prue said to her sister and Hermione. It was 9:30.

"Okay. I'll go get Harry and Ron and meet you there." Hermione told them. They nodded and Paige orbed them in front of the Room of Requirement. Prue thought of the room they needed and then walked in. Everything was just how she had imagined it.

There was a big open space for them to practice whatever Harry might ask them to do. Over in the corner there was a bookshelf full of books that Harry had suggested they study. There was a fireplace surrounded by three small leather couches. The floor was soft enough to fall down and not get hurt. Prue had thought of some extra pillows, just in case.

"Pheebs. Throw three oranges at me." Piper said. Phoebe grabbed three oranges that were in the bowl on a table next to her and threw them. Piper froze one of them with one hand, blew another one up with the other and ducked the third one.

"Nice." Prue commented. "My turn." Phoebe wound up for the killer baseball like throw and then released it at an incredible speed. But Prue simply moved it out of the way. It slammed up against the wall. "Orange Juice anyone?" Prue asked.

Paige took a long stick and tossed it a Phoebe. "Here, throw it at me like a spear. Then duck."

Phoebe threw it and ducked, "Stick!" Paige said and it orbed away and then orbed back going the opposite direction.

There was a knock on the door and Prue telekinetically opened it. "Come in!" she laughed.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked. They nodded. Phoebe was levitating in the air pretending she was laying on a couch.

"Okay. Well today we are working on spell, curses, and defense." He told them.

"We already know all that." Paige complained.

"_Paige._" Piper said warningly. Paige simply stuck her tongue out.

"Can you try something for me? Anybody? Say 'Crucio' and look at this spider." Harry instructed.

"I'll do it!" Phoebe volunteered and landed gracefully on the ground. She looked at the jar. "_Crucio!"_

The spider suddenly writhed in pain and Phoebe stopped instantly.

"What was that? What did you make me do?" she cried.

"That was an Unforgivable Curse." Harry explained. "That was a torture curse. Use it on anyone and they will go through searing pain. It is indescribable."

"Harry. Why would you make her do that?" Hermione asked still in shock.

"To see their power. You saw how easily she did that. Using the Killing Curse would be nothing. But we need to get rid of the Horcruxe's first. Using those curses on Death Eaters will make it so much easier."

**2 weeks later:**

Phoebe sat with Hermione in the ROR talking. She was reminiscing on the older days when everyone was still alive and kicking demon ass. Those were the good times.

"I miss them." Phoebe said finally.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Who would? Their arch enemy killed another family and broke their hearts.

"I know you do sweetheart. And so do your sisters. Why don't you talk to them about it? Why don't you try and help them relieve their pain as well as yours."

"They have barely any pain left. I can feel it. And I can see it. Prue has Ron now, Paige found a new guy who has taken over her life and Piper, Piper has buried herself in school. She is a writer and she has written everything down. I can feel it drain out of her a night. It's relieving in some ways but it still leaves me here. Alone."

"Phoebe you aren't alone. You have me." Hermione said.

"You have no idea what I went through."

"No I don't. But if you tell me then maybe I can help."

"It was the worst day of my life. I guess I could have foreseen what was about to happen. I woke up with a headache like I always do when it's going to be a bad day. That morning, it was killer. I went to the bathroom and popped a few Tylenol and got on with the day. At school everything was fine and I came home in a better mood than usual. If you asked my sisters it was alarming."

"You can get pretty moody." Hermione joked.

"That's not very nice."

"Continue."

"Well, Mom was in the kitchen cooking something. I don't know what. And Grams was in there mixing a potion for a new demon that had been bothering us the last few days.

I went up to my room and Piper and Prue were in their room watching some tv. Paige was alone downstairs. That's when I heard a scream."

"Voldemort."

Phoebe nodded, "He killed my mom first. He turned to Grams but she deflected his curse by telekinetically moving the green stream of light out of the way. Paige came running into the kitchen just as I was coming down the stairs. I nearly fainted as I did. Piper stayed behind as Prue ran ahead to help Paige. Grams yelled at Paige to get us out of there with the book and crystals. Paige was about to protest but Grams gave her a look. You don't ignore Grams' look.

Paige orbed and grabbed Prue who screamed in frustration. She is the brave one. I went down the stairs and Piper came running after me but Paige orbed her away too soon. She meant to grab us both. I ran to the kitchen to watch Grams…" Phoebe faltered for a moment, "…to watch her fall to the ground with a sickening thud." Phoebe was letting the tears fall freely now. Hermione put a comforting arm around her.

"Voldemort turned to me and I felt it all and I nearly fainted again. I felt all the hate and cruelness, but I felt something else. I felt the pain. You have no idea. And then he pointed his wand at me. I haven't told anyone but, I have a new power. I felt something build up inside of me. I put my hand out and wind came out of nowhere. It threw him against the wall. I later looked it up in the Book of Shadows as Wind Manipulation. I haven't been able to practice it all that much."

"That's awesome! I'll help you. But first tell me how you got out of there."

"Well, as he was standing up Paige orbed in with the Book and crystals and a very cross looking Piper and Prue. She grabbed my hand and orbed away. I never told them what happened or what I saw. They accepted that."

"What about the Manor? What about your home?"

"Well, Prue is old enough, I guess, to take care of that. She may be 16 but according to my mom's will it said she would decide what to do with the house and other belongings. Right now, my dad is taking care of it. He is legally in charge of us until Prue is 18. We will probably kick him out when we get back. Once Voldemort is dead."

"That could take years."

"Dumbledore put a Fidelius Charm on the Manor so he can't find it. I don't know if Voldemort even knows we are here. We just look like foreign exchange students without the exchange."

"That's what he wanted. I'm going to miss you next year."

"You can come visit and who knows? I might be back. Voldemort might not be dead. According the United States Government, we are in boarding school in London. It's not a lie."

"So, you brought the Book and the crystals with you?" Hermione asked interested in what they might do

"Yeah. The Book we don't have to worry about. It can protect itself from evil and only good witches touch it magic. Actually I think only wandless witches can. Actually I don't know. We can try it someday. Dumbledore has it hidden but we can get to it whenever. The crystals we brought but have no need for them here. We don't need to cage anyone in or stay hidden from anything. Except Voldemort maybe but I don't think he can scry."

"Yeah. I guess not." Hermione said thinking it would be cool to see the Book.

Phoebe stood up and stared at a cup on the table in front of her. She began thinking of seeing her Grams fall to the ground and the room began to rustle with the sound of wind. The cup moved on the table and then eventually over the edge. Phoebe released the power and the wind died down. She turned smiling at Hermione.

"I think I'm going to like this power."

"I think so too." Hermione said shaking her head and smiling as well

a/n: this chapter was longer to make up for the others


	6. Paige

**Chapter 6- Paige**

Paige walked into her final class of the day. It happened to be a class that she hated. It wasn't the subject matter that she hated. It was the teacher. Professor Snape. In fact she was one of the top potions students in her class. If Piper had been in there she would be the top one but for once she was the best at something.

Snape loathed her for being so good just like he loathed Hermione. Paige always knew what to put where and what would make a potion explode. Snape hated that and tried to get her for anything that she did wrong though she never really got it wrong. Her mom and Grams had taught her well. And if she had any questions she would go to Piper.

Paige sat down in her usual seat in the back. She tried to avoid Snape's evil stare at all costs. Not too long after did her new friend sit down next to her.

"Hey Paige." Thom said. He sat down and pulled out the materials that he needed for today's class. Snape had written it on the blackboard.

"Hey Thom. How have your classes been today? Mine have been horrible." Paige complained. Thom was really her only friend that she had here at Hogwarts. She had had to leave all her other friends at home only writing to them through mail. Even then it was difficult. Owls were not a common sight during the day in San Francisco

"It hasn't been too bad. I couldn't transfigure something today in McGonagall's class though. It just wasn't working no matter what I tried." Thom told her sadly.

"No worries. You'll get it I promise." Paige said cheerfully.

Suddenly Snape barged into the room as usual. Everyone could tell he was in a bad mood so they became silent immediately.

"You will be making a potion with a partner today from the opposite house. Meaning there will be no two Gryffindors together and no two Slytherins together. I will pick the partners." Snape explained. Everyone groaned silently knowing he would give them extra homework if they did out loud. "Halliwell and Anderson. Partner up."

Paige restrained herself from correcting her last name to 'Matthews' and sighed. She had had a bad feeling as soon as he said partners. Paige hated Shane Anderson. He was a prat just like Draco Malfoy. He was Snape's favorite first year. Snape knew that she hated him and put them together on purpose.

"Halliwell, I'm not moving so you better get your ass down here." Anderson sneered.

"Mr. Anderson. Watch your language. I wouldn't want detention because of it. That is your first warning." Snape warned. If it had been any Gryffindor they would have gotten detention right away.

Paige picked up her stuff and moved. "Help me." She whispered to Thom as she walked past him. She moved like others did as Snape read off the rest of the list. Paige didn't really pay attention to who got paired up with who she just noticed that each person loathed the other.

"Now, flip to page 397. Today you will be making a potion to show your mood. And it is not the mood that you are showing right now. It's the deep down inside feeling. You will need one drop of your blood in order to do this potion otherwise it will be a bunch of ingrediants mixed together for no reason.

Paige began to take notes. This was something that she could add to the Book of Shadows. She knew that this potion wasn't in there.

"Halliwell are you paying attention?" Anderson asked when Snape had stopped talking.

"It's Matthews and yes. I'm taking notes."

"You never take notes. Why are you taking them now?"

"I want to. There is nothing wrong with that. Now let's get started.

After everything was mixed together Snape came over to them with a small dagger. He pricked each of there fingers and they squeezed a drop of blood into their potions. The blood mixed in with their potions. In Paige's cauldron the potion turned a dark navy blue color. Anderson's potion turned a pale pink. Anderson began to blush immediately.

Paige looked into the book to see what each color meant. Anderson's pale pink color meant that he in love but with someone he knew he couldn't get. The dark navy blue color showed that Paige was depressed but was kind of happy and was finding a way to deal with the effects of the depressed state.

"What are you so depressed about Halliwell?" Anderson sneered.

"I told you it's Matthews. I wouldn't be talking. Too bad your love doesn't love you back. Maybe then your color would be a deep red."

"I'll get you for that!" he began to lunge at her.

Paige quickly muttered "_Impedimenta__**" **_under her breath and Anderson slowed immediately. She moved out of the way and the spell wore off. He landed flat on him face on the floor. She hadn't used a wand and she didn't need too. No one saw that he slowed down, keeping her ass from detention.

Blood started coming out of his nose and his hand quickly went to it. Snape was over him in two seconds helping him up. He muttered a spell with his wand to slow the bleeding but it wouldn't stop.

"Don't anyone leave this classroom. When I get back, Halliwell, you have some explaining to do." Snape said sternly. Everyone's eyes went to her and she felt like shrinking away.

Thom came to her and looked at her funny. He had seen what had happened. He had seen that Anderson had slowed down and Paige move out of the way.

"You do have some explaining to do. How did you do that without a wand?" he whispered into her ear.

"I will tell you later. Not now or here."

Thom nodded and left her alone. She sat back down and began copying the ingredients and instructions for the Mood Potion. About five minutes later Snape came back into the classroom. Anderson was not with him.

"Everyone, Anderson just has a bloody nose and it seems to be broken. He will be fine. Madam Promfrey is examining him for other injuries. Tonight for homework you will write a report on why you think that your partner has had their potion turn that color. It is due when you return to this class again in two days. Dismissed."

Everyone stood including Paige. She started to make her way towards the door when she was stopped.

"Ms. Halliwell. I would like you to stay after for a little bit." Snape said cruelly.

Paige sighed and sat back down. She waited for Snape to talk when everyone had cleared.

"Ms. Halliwell, I know all about who you are. I do not care."

"Please call Matthews. And I don't know what you are talking about" Paige asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you used wandless magic against Mr. Anderson."

"He was going to beat me up. I used it as self defense. I simply slowed him down and moved out of the way. There is nothing wrong with that. It is not against the rules and I know because I have studied them. You cannot give me detention Professor."

"I know the rules as well. And I also know what self-defense is. Why was he going to attack you?"

"Because I asked him why his potion turned that color."

"And that caused him to attack you. That is not the story I got from him."

"Any words that exchanged between us do not give him the write to attack me. It was self-defense and you know it."

"I would like you to write an extra essay about self-defense spells. It will be due with you other essay. Good day Ms. _Matthews_."

Rather than talk back, Paige got up in a huff and stormed out of the room. She went straight to the Gryffindor Tower. In the Common Room sat Thom reading a book from the Library. She didn't even bother to say hi. She went straight to the girls dorm. Phoebe happened to be in there studying.

"What happened?" she asked bored. She felt Paige's anger.

"Anderson is what happened. And Snape is what happened. I hate them both. And both of them have caused me grief. Now I have to do an extra essay for his class!"

Paige sat down on her bed before getting an idea.

"What are you thinking?" Phoebe asked noticing the sudden change in her sister's mood.

"Grab on. We are going somewhere."

"Paige, why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"It's not bad. It's far but I think you'll like it. Trust me." Paige reassured.

Phoebe reluctantly stood and grabbed her younger sisters hand and they orbed away. Phoebe was taken by surprise when they landed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. They always used to go when they asked Paige to orb them there or used a transit spell.

"Paige! I can't believe you could orb that far." Phoebe exclaimed excitedly. This could be good for something later. Phoebe thought

"Me either. This was what I was aiming for though. Happy?"

"You have no idea. I really miss the city life. I miss everything." Phoebe suddenly felt sad. She noticed it wasn't just her emotions. She turned to Paige. "You feel exactly like I do. How have you created a way to hide what you really feel from me? I can always tell."

"I met Thom and he consumed my life. I don't know how I did it but it worked obviously."

"Paige. You have no idea what it's like for me to hear you say that. I thought that I was alone."

"How can you be? I mean seriously. It was only a month ago that they died. It's impossible for anyone to get over it that fast."

"I wish I could have saved them." Phoebe commented quietly.

"So do I. But there was nothing we could do." Phoebe remained silent. "Hey. How about we stop by the house? I forgot something of mine and I would like to get it." Paige suggested.

"Sure." Phoebe told her. She grabbed onto Paige's arm and they orbed to the Manor. A tear fell down Phoebe's face when she saw that the house had been cleaned up and the wall that Voldemort had been thrown into was repaired.

"Phoebe? Paige? What are you doing here?" Phoebe's dad Victor asked surprised to see them.

"I forgot something. Decided to see if I could make it across the sea and country. Guess so."

"You shouldn't be here. What if he comes?"

"He won't." Phoebe said simply and didn't say another word.

She went into the kitchen. Everything was how it should be. Nothing had changed. Victor had cleaned up a bit but that was all he had done to change the place. Phoebe went to the spots where her mother and Grams had fallen. In each spot she took her wand and signed _I love you_ in the air hovering in burning blue letters. They slowly disappeared leaving smoke in the air where they had been.

Upstairs, Paige was in her room that she shared with Phoebe sorting through her stuff. She grabbed her notebook full of song lyrics and music, her electric piano (which she shrank with her wand), and her picture of the whole family. She loved that picture. She remembered very clearly that day at the beach.

_Paige and Phoebe were running towards the waves and then splashed around a little before running back out of the cold water. It was the beginning of fall and it was getting chilly. They all came for a little walk down by the beach and a picnic. _

_Prue and Piper were setting up the picnic stuff. Patty and Penny were laughing and watching the younger children play by the water. Paige ran up to her mom. _

"_Mom? Can we take a picture? All of us together." Phoebe who had come running after Paige nodded in agreement. _

"_Okay. I'll get the camera set up." Patty said. Paige and Phoebe sat on the ground while Piper and Prue got behind them squatting down a little bit. Patty set the timer on the camera and joined Penny behind the girls. _

"_Smile everyone!" Paige said happily as the red light began to blink faster. _

"_Cheese!" Everyone said together and the picture snapped. _

_Paige went to the digital camera and looked at it on the little screen. It was perfect. Exactly what she had wanted. Patty came up behind her to look._

"_I get a copy of this." She told her mother. _

"_Yes you do. And I think I just found our Christmas Card picture."_

_Paige and her mother started laughing. Patty gave her a big hug and then released her to go help with setting up the food for the picnic._

"_This is the best day of my life." Paige whispered to herself. _

Paige tucked the picture into her jacket pocket along with her shrunken notebook and piano. She went downstairs to find Phoebe in the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" she asked quietly.

Phoebe stood and sniffed. She nodded without saying anything and took her sisters hand. They didn't bother even saying good-bye to Victor.

A/n: this was a longer chapter but I hope you liked it.


	7. Piper

**Chapter 7- Piper**

Piper sat in a corner in the common room. She was, of course, studying like she always was. _I'm tired of this._ She thought to herself. She closed the book and stood up. She needed to get the Book of Shadows.

Prue noticed her sister suddenly slam her book shut and stand. "Piper? Where are you going?"

"No where." Piper said but winked.

Prue nodded in understanding and returned to her conversation with another 6th year in one of her classes.

Piper went out of the common room and towards Dumbledore's office. When she arrived she said the password and the gargoyle sprang to life. She stepped onto the stairs and climbed up. Instead of going to the office door she went to the little niche in the wall next to her. In the niche stood a little lion she rested her hand on the lions head and muttered the password. It immediately moved out of her way to reveal the back of the niche rising up. She stepped through and it lowered behind her.

Piper now stood in a small room. It was abandoned like no one had used it in years. Dumbledore said that back when the school first started, Gryffindor had built it for himself as a little getaway place from his siblings. It was his own private little study. Now they were using it for storage of the Book of Shadows and their other witchcraft needs.

Piper went to the podium that held the Book. She began to search through it and found the exact spell she was looking for.

To Summon the Dead__

_Hear these words, hear my cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the Great Divide. _

Piper set up the five white candles and the sage and incense. Then she said the spell. There were some white lights and then her Grams appeared in the center of the candles.

"Grams!" Piper exclaimed. Penny stepped out of the circle and became solid. Piper ran to her, tears pouring from her eyes, and gave her a big hug.

"Darling. Why did you summon me?" Penny asked, calming her grandchild by running her fingers through her hair.

"I summoned both of you but only you came. I can't do it anymore. I can't be alone anymore. I need you back here." Piper explained.

"Piper honey. You know that this was personal gain. You aren't supposed to use your powers like that and you know it."

"I need you. Where is mom?"

"Patty cannot be seen by you yet. She isn't allowed. Not until you finish a task that has been set out before you."

"And what task is that?" Piper asked.

"Well you know that I'm not allowed to tell you that. I cannot reveal anything. You and your sisters have to figure that out yourselves. And Piper. There is something that you have to do. Something that none of your sisters can do for you. Only when you do that will you see me or you mom again."

"You must tell me what that is Grams. How am I to know?"

"You will know when it happens. If you try to summon me again Piper it wont work. And your sisters won't be able to either. You must tell them what I said but keep the part about you out of it."

"Grams don't leave me alone again. You can't."

"I must." Penny said and white lights consumed her and she disappeared. Piper let out a cry and sank to the floor. She sobbed and lay there for what seemed like forever. Finally when she had finally calmed down did she pick herself up off the floor and leave the room. She looked at the school clock and noted that it was 10:30 at night. Way past bedtime. She wasn't supposed to be wondering the school after hours.

"_Evanesco_" Piper whispered and she became invisible. "Wow. Didn't think it would work on me."

She crept through the halls and towards the common room. She released the spell around her and said the password. The Fat Lady was angry at Piper for waking her but soon got over it and fell asleep.

Piper went up to the girls dormitories and crept quietly to her bed. She noticed that Paige had her piano sticking out from underneath the bed and had the picture of everyone on the beach on her nightstand.

"When did she get that?" Piper asked herself quietly. She went over to Phoebe who seemed to be having a rough night and climbed into bed next to her. With Piper next to her Phoebe felt safer and relaxed.

Piper fell asleep and woke the next morning feeling refreshed. She noticed that Phoebe was still sleeping next to her cuddled against Piper.

"Phoebe." Piper whispered into her sister's ear. "Phoebe, wake up." Piper shook Phoebe until she woke.

"Holy shit!" Phoebe said surprised to find Piper in her bed.

"Language Phoebe. You're only 13." Piper scolded.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she whispered so she wouldn't wake the others.

"I came in late last night and you were tossing and turning and I fell asleep on accident."

"Well, next time let me have a nightmare because I really don't like snuggling next to people."

"You did last night. When I woke up this morning you were snuggled close up next to me."

Phoebe blushed, "Yeah well don't do it again. Now go!"

Piper got out of Phoebe's bed shaking her head. She still had to tell her sisters about last night. She pulled out her notepad and wrote three notes telling her sisters to meet her in the Book of Shadows room right after classes. She then slipped into each of their robes and then changed herself.

After classes the four met up in front of Dumbledore's office and then went to the Book of Shadows room behind the lion. Paige had brought the paper containing notes of the Feelings Potion so she could add it to the book.

"Piper why did you want us to come here?" Prue asked curiously. Then she noticed that the book was left open. She raised an eyebrow and went over to investigate.

"Cause I need to tell you something." Piper explained.

"You sure do! Piper you know it's personal gain to summon the dead unless you really need their help. Who did you summon?" When Piper remained quiet, Prue knew. "You summoned mom and grams didn't you? Why didn't you bring us?!"

"Because I couldn't that's why. I had this feeling you know? I was the only one supposed to summon them and find out what they had to say. The only thing was Grams was the only one to come. Mom couldn't come. She wasn't allowed. We aren't allowed to see them until we do something." Piper told them and then finished explaining what Grams had told her. She left out the part that she had to do something special too.

They were silent for a minute. Phoebe broke the silence. "Any ideas on what we have to do?"

"No. You have premonitions. Go touch the spot where Grams stood and see if you get anything." Paige suggested.

Phoebe nodded and did just that. She bent down and touched the center of the circle of candles. Almost instantaneously a premonition came to her.

_All four of them stood in a graveyard holding hands. Suddenly a cloaked figure came up to them._

"_So you have destroyed my immortality. Too bad Potter isn't here to help rescue you now. Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and pointed his wand at them. Piper quickly froze the scene. _

"_What are we going to do? How do we vanquish him?" Paige asked._

"_I don't know Paige. But we have to come up with something fast. Piper can't hold it foreverr." Prue said anxiously looking at Piper. _

_Suddenly the green flash came to life and before anyone could react Piper jumped in front and landed with a thud. _

The premonition ended and Phoebe collapsed in shock.

"Phoebe!" Prue said running to her side. "What did you see?"

Tears were coming from Phoebe's eyes and she was shaking her head and rocking.

"Paige orb and get Dumbledore. Quickly." Prue ordered and Paige orbed away only to return a few seconds later.

Dumbledore was on the floor next to Phoebe. He took out his wand and muttered something and Phoebe fell into a deep sleep.

"What happened to her?" Prue asked with concern. But Piper knew. Phoebe had given her an awful look. She saw what Piper had to do in order to see Grams and Penny again. She had to die…

a/n: oh yes it's a cliffy and it was fun to write soon. I have so many ideas that im updateing as fast as I can get it out on paper! Review!


	8. Phoebe

**Chapter 8- Phoebe**

Phoebe woke up and looked around her as things came into focus. She realized where she was. The Hospital Wing. When she woke she noticed Hermione sitting next to her with a worried look on her face.

"Phoebe?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. Why am I here? Where's Piper? I have to talk to her."

"They aren't here. They told me what happened. What was in your premonition?"

"I have to talk to Piper. Where is she?" Phoebe said ignoring the question and insisting her point.

"I don't know Phoebe. I'm going to get Dumbledore." Hermione stood and walked out of the hospital wing and towards Dumbledore's office. Phoebe waited for Hermione to return. In that time she remembered her premonition.

"She won't die. I wont let her." Phoebe whispered to herself.

Hermione returned with Dumbledore following behind her. Prue and Paige were following behind him but ran past him to their sister. They each gave her a big hug and were crying.

"Where is Piper?" Phoebe still insisted.

"We don't know Phoebe. She used a transit spell and left. She's not anywhere near us. She isn't showing up when we scry for her." Prue explained.

"I need to talk to Piper."

"Phoebe tell us what you saw." Paige said.

"Could your sister and I have a moment alone? I need to speak with her." Dumbledore asked calmly.

Suddenly Madam Promfrey bustled in in a hurry. "Albus! You know that there cant be this many people here. Ms. Halliwell is insecure at the moment. Please everyone leave!"

"I truly am sorry. Children please leave. I will only be a moment."

"We cant leave her. " Prue argued.

"Prue, find Piper. Do that for me. I need you to. Do whatever it takes to find her but you _must _find her. I'm afraid of what she will do if she is alone too long."

Prue nodded and grabbed Paige and they orbed out to the room behind the lion.

"Ms. Granger, if you would be so kind to go around to Ms. Halliwell's classes and gather everything she had missed for the past 2 days."

"2 days! I've been asleep for _2 days_!" Phoebe freaked. "How long has Piper been missing?"

"She left in the middle of the night after coming back from visiting you. She said she told you where she was going. But you were sleeping. How would you know?" Hermione explained.

"Ms. Granger I think I can fill her in from here." Dumbledore said calm but sternly. Hermione nodded and left quickly. Phoebe was silent. This couldn't be happening. She suddenly pulled the sheets off from on top of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed and then started to walk towards the door.

"I'm going to find Piper." She said to no one in particular.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Dumbledore said still sitting at the end of the bed.

Phoebe angrily swung around. "How could you say that? She is my sister! It is my fault that she is missing and I don't know what she is going to do to herself!" the air in the room began to move around Phoebe.

"New power?" Dumbledore asked noticing the movement.

Phoebe too began to notice the movement. She calmed down and realized she had wanted to attack the Headmaster.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing. You are worried and willing to do anything to find your sister. Including hurting innocents."

Phoebe sank down onto a bed closet to her. "I cant just sit here and do nothing."

"So do something. But it doesn't require movement."

"How can I use magic to find her?"

"I don't know? How can you. Your sister is lost. What do you do?"

Phoebe began to think of magic spells she had seen that had to do with lost witches. "To Call a Lost Witch! I've used it before! I can use it on Piper. But it's in the book. And I don't remember it."

"You do. It's in your memories you just have to dig deep inside your mind to find it." Dumbledore coached.

Phoebe closed her eyes and began to focus on what she wanted. Suddenly words rang in her head. She began to whisper, "_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here._"

She waited for a few seconds and then flashing lights revealed her sister standing holding flowers looking down. She then realized she wasn't where she had been 2 seconds earlier.

"What the?" Piper asked looking around her.

"Piper!" Phoebe called and ran to her sister giving her a big hug.

"Phoebe? You're awake?" Piper asked confused.

Phoebe explained what just happened. "Where did you go?" she asked when she had finished.

"I told you last night but you were sleeping. I went to the graveyard. The one that held mom and grams bodies." Tears formed in Piper's eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Phoebe you cant help what you see. Besides, I know it's my destiny to do that so I will."

"We can change the future. I don't get premonitions unless it's to act and change it. We can save you."

"What if I'm not meant to be saved?" Piper asked.

"We would be greatly weakened. Besides it's not like we have another sister hanging around." (lol)

"Let's go find the others. We have to find those remaining Horcruxes. Then it's on to Voldemort." Piper said linking arms with Phoebe. Phoebe nodded in agreement and they left the Hospital Wing ignoring the protests of Madam Promfrey.

"Don't worry." Dumbledore said reassuringly to her, "She's going to be alright."

A/n: this is a shorter chapter but that's okay. Im updating as fast as I can type it all out.


	9. The Mirror

**Chapter 9- The Mirror**

Everyone was waiting for Phoebe to return and was surprised to find it was with Piper. So were the others.

"Piper!" everyone said at different times. Piper, who wasn't one who liked being center of attention, blushed deeply. Prue and Paige ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Okay, I havnt been gone that long. Now we need some privacy." She said looking around the Common Room at all the others.

"Let's go then." Harry said. They walked out and headed towards the Room of Requirement.

"I'll be right back." Paige said when she made sure no one was around she orbed and got the Book of Shadows.

"Harry," Hermione said suddenly getting an idea when they got to the door of the room, "What is your deepest desire?"

"Everyone knows that. To find the Horcruxes and destroy Voldemort. Why?"

"Harry your deepest desire, your deepest wish, what is it?" Hermione hinted again and then looked at the room door.

"The Mirror!" Harry exclaimed and thought of what they needed. He walked in and there in front of them was the Mirror of Eris (spelling?)

"What does this do?" Phoebe asked touching the elaborate engravings around the mirror.

"Show's you what you want deep down." Harry explained and then quoting Dumbledore he said, " 'The happiest person alive would see only himself as he is in the mirror.'"

"So we stand in front of it and it tell us what we want?" Paige asked curiously wanting to try it out.

"Yes and when I stood in front of it trying to get the Sorcerers Stone, it showed me that I had it. So I think this should show me the where the Horcruxes are and how many are left." He said and got in front of the mirror.

There in front of him he saw three images. One, located deep within the Malfoy Manor hiding in a dungeon sat a small girl holding a crystal in a corner, chained to the wall; the next showed Nagi (spelling) Voldemorts snake, she was in a dark forest in a house Harry instantly recognized, his old house; and finally he saw one last man he was at Hogwarts, teaching class, Snape.

"What did you see Harry?" Dumbledore's voice said behind him. Everyone turned around surprised they had not seen or heard him come in. he had a way of doing that.

"A small girl clutching a crystal in the Malfoy Manor Dungeon, Voldemort's snake, and Professor Snape."

Dumbledore simple starred at Harry and never looked away. It was finally Harry who broke the gaze. An awkward silence grew in the small room. Prue finally broke it.

"What do we do? How do we destroy them?" Prue asked.

"That's murder sir. We are killing a person. Azkaban for life." Hermione said.

Meanwhile Piper had stepped in front of the Mirror. There she saw herself and four other people. She had the little girl she wanted plus 2 boys. She saw a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and a dazzling smile. A tear fell down her cheek and she touched the mirror in envy knowing that it would never happen. She silently named the children: Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. She looked at the man standing next to her older self and named him Leo. She didn't know where she was getting the names from they were just coming to her. But she wished with all her heart they were real.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked coming up behind her sister. "What did you see?"

"Nothing." Piper said and wiped her eyes. She turned to Hermione, "We wont go to Azkaban, we wont leave trace of the kill."

"I can't believe Voldemort would make Snape a Horcruxe and a spy. I've known Snape since he was little. I've watched him grow up from school." Dumbledore explained, "It doesn't make sense.

"Snape isn't the Horcruxe. Something on him is." Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about and how would you know? You didn't look into the mirror." Harry asked surprised.

"It all makes sense now. Have you ever noticed the chain around his neck? The clasp is complicated like you would have a hard time getting it off. Or maybe…"

"He can't get it off." Hermione interrupted.

"Ruined my thing!" Phoebe said over-dramatically and then smiled.

"So Snape has the chain around his neck and it is one of the three remaining ones. That leaves the snake, which we will attack last and the Manor."

"What did the girl look like Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well she was small and frightened but she looked as if she dropped the crystal she would die. She had dirty blonde hair and I didn't see her eyes. She looked about 6 or 7. She had rags for clothes and the only light came from the glow of the crystal."

"They cursed her." Piper said bitterly.

"Of course. She is the protector of Voldemort's partial soul." Dumbledore explained. "She probably has a whole maze surrounding her so no one can get to her and is in some sort of suspended animation. Time stopped for her. She doesn't age, she doesn't hunger, and she doesn't know anything but to protect the crystal at all costs."

"How do you know all this sir?" Hermione asked.

"A while ago, can exactly say when, a blonde haired little girl, 7 years old, disappeared and was never seen again."

"But how do you know about the suspended animation and the curse and stuff?"

"How else could she not have aged?"

"You thought of all that that quick?" Paige asked amazed. Dumbledore simply smiled. Harry went to the mirror again and looked to confirm what he saw. It was still the same thing.

"We are ready. We start with Snape first." Everyone nodded in agreement.

After the room had emptied out Phoebe remained. She had seen Piper and Harry look in the mirror and was curious herself.

She saw herself with her family at home. Her mom was in the kitchen cooking and Grams was in there. It was exactly how life was before Voldemort had come into the picture. The image shifted to Prue and Piper talking in their room and then to Paige sitting on the couch watching tv. Phoebe touched the mirror in envy.

"Phoebe?" Prue asked. She had noticed her sister was missing.

"Yes."

"Are you alright?" Prue asked in concern

"I think so. I just want to get away from here."

Prue nodded and went to Phoebe and wrapped her arm around her. "I know sweetie. We'll get over this someday."

A/n: this was a little short. But I am in little bit of a writer block. But not really. It don't know how to get my ideas out into words but the ideas are so amazing! Review!


	10. Prue

**Chapter 10- Prue**

Prue woke and remembered what they were doing today. They were destroying the Horcruxes today. It had been a week since they had used the mirror to see where they were and they had stayed up late each night training for anything. Prue had perfected deflecting things with her telekinesis and she was now able to use a lot of defensive spells.

"Prue?" Paige asked quietly from her bed. Prue sat up and looked around the room. It was empty except for the Charmed Ones and Hermione. They had all been excused of their classes.

"Yeah Paige?"

"Are you scared?"

"I am." Piper said from her bed. She sat up and climbed out. She walked over and crawled into bed with Prue. Paige followed Piper and climbed in with her.

"It's okay to be scared right?" Paige asked.

Prue put a comforting hand on her sister's knee. "Of course it is. I'm scared but think of it this way. We are back home, and there is a demon in front of us. What do you do?"

"Vanquish it. Duh." Paige said obviously.

"Well that's the same thing with this. Go with your instincts. When you are in high pressure you will know what to do."

"But what if we freeze up?" Piper asked. She was more nervous than usual. She had a reason to be. She so wished to tell her other two sisters but knew she couldn't.

"You magic will kick in. I promise. It happened when I fought my first demon with mom and Grams. They summoned a lower level demon just for practice and then sat there and let me fight him all by myself. Without potions. it was scary and I froze. But as soon as he started attacking me I automatically defended myself. It's natural."

"How can you know so much?" Paige asked in awe.

Prue just smiled and began to remember that day. it was scary but she had done it. She had a feeling that today would be the same. It would be scary but when the time came they would get the job done.

"Let's do this for mom and Grams." Piper said. Prue and Paige nodded in agreement. Secretly in her bed Phoebe whispered to herself, "For mom and Grams."

Eventually they got up and dressed in comfortable clothes. Prue warmed up her power by moving things across the room. Eventually she felt comfortable and stopped. Dumbledore had said that they would go after Snape while everyone was at lunch. But they had to get to his room before he left. Once everyone was ready, they went downstairs to the Common Room and met up with Harry and Ron.

"Ready?" Ron whispered into her ear. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek for reassurance.

"Let's go. Dumbledore is going to meet us down there." Harry said and led the way. They arrived and about two seconds later Dumbledore stood next to them.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He looked sad. Prue's heart went out to him. He had trusted Snape.

"We are." Harry answered for them. Dumbledore opened the door to Snape's classroom and they found him leaning over his desk writing he looked up in surprise to find them entering during his lunch hour.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. His features softened when he saw Dumbledore come through the door. Immediately his hand went to his neck.

"Serverus, we've come to free you." Dumbledore said.

"I don't what you are talking about." His eyes shifting from the group and the door behind them.

"Prue if you would." Dumbledore asked politely. Prue nodded and closed and locked the door they had come through with her mind. Snape jumped in surprise.

"What are you?" he asked nervously.

"Charmed." Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige answered simultaneously.

"You are the Charmed Ones?" he asked in shock. Hermione, Harry and Ron pulled out their wands.

"Wand" Paige said sticking out her hand towards Snape's pocket. He just starred at her in disbelief as she pocketed his wand.

"What are you doing?" he asked helplessly.

"We are helping you." Dumbledore said, then he pulled out his wand and muttered, "_Stupefy_."

Snape went rigid and stopped moving. Dumbledore went over to him and checked to make sure he was still okay. He nodded and motioned everyone to come over. He then pulled out the chain.

"It's so short." Prue noted. The chain only came down below him chin. It was very thin but strong and couldn't be slipped over the head.

"See this is what I was talking about." Phoebe said. She touched the clasp. As soon as she did it shivered and then went smooth.

"It must have a touch sensitive detector so no one can take it off." Harry said.

"Well how do we get it off?" Piper asked, "I would try and blow it up but I might hit him."

"Paige, can you orb it off?" Harry suggested.

"Chain." Paige said firmly. Nothing happened.

"I wouldn't think that would work. Voldemort wanted this to stay on forever. Even when he dies. He put strong magic into it." Dumbledore explained.

"Then how do we get it off of him?" Ron asked.

"Do you think he is willing to corporate?" Prue asked motioning towards Snape, "If so we can take him to the Room of Requirement and work on it there. We are running out of time. Kids will start coming here for class soon. Dumbledore, who is going to teach?"

"I'll call for a Hagrid. He won't teach, just watch." Dumbledore explained and went to the door. "Prue if you please."

"Oh sorry." With one quick motion she waved her hand and the door unlocked and opened for Dumbledore. "Let's get him upstairs."

"Paige can you orb all of us?" Harry asked.

"No. I can make two trips. Harry, you and Piper and Ron will get the room ready. And then I will come back for Hermione, Phoebe and Prue." Paige said.

Harry nodded and grabbed on to Paige along with Piper and Ron. They orbed away. Then Paige orbed back and touched Snape's hand, Phoebe, Hermione and Prue grabbed on to her. They landed in the Room.

"_Rennervate_!" Harry said pointing his wand at Snape. Snape took a gasping breath and let out a sigh.

"Don't try anything." Hermione said pulling out her wand and pointing it at him.

"We need your help to help you." Prue explained nicely helping him up off the floor. She led him to the couch where he could sit down.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

"Destroy this." She said and touched the chain on his neck. He winced.

"You won't be able to. It's impossible to get off without killing me too. I'm a slave and there is nothing I can do."

"Are you sure there is nothing you can do?" Phoebe asked.

"I've tried to kill myself with it on but it won't allow me. I don't know if you would be able to." Snape explained weakly. "I must wear this chain until the end of the world. I don't even know if I can die."

"Do you wish to try?" Harry asked.

Snape looked at him with fear. But then a certain peace overcame him. He nodded.

"We will have to wait for Dumbledore. Piper, if you would." Harry said. Piper froze Snape in place so he wouldn't go anywhere. Prue then went over to Ron and put her head on his shoulder.

"This is horrible. I've never liked him much but we can't kill an innocent. I don't want to take that chance." Prue told him quietly. She led him over to a small corner in the room where they could be alone. They sat down and she snuggled up next to him searching for comfort.

"I'm sorry. Your life has been horrible since the day you were born. Constantly fighting demons always taking that chance of you dieing because you have to save others. It's not fair."

"But it's the only life I've known. And I wouldn't want it any other way. I cant imagine growing up without using my powers to fight off demons or practice magic just for fun. It's just when things get bad like this when I tend to hate it."

"You are so brave. How do you do it?" Ron asked.

"I've always been the brave one. I'm the oldest I have to be. I have to protect my sisters and set the example." Prue said firmly.

"But what if you broke down just once? Aren't you allowed to do that?"

"I have once or twice and they have been their to protect me and bring me back." She explained. She then looked over at her younger sisters. Her eyes stopped on Phoebe's who's were fixed on her and Ron. She sent a small telekinetic nudge and it made her smile. "I've always been afraid of what would happen if I were gone. How would they stick together? I try not to think about it too much. I told my mom one night. She had been very kind about it."

_Prue walked into her mother's bedroom and slid into the bed. Her mom looked up in surprise. "What's wrong dear?" she asked._

"_I'm afraid." She said plainly. _

"_Of what?" _

"_Of leaving my sisters alone. What would happen if I died? What would they do without me?"_

"_They would stand strong or even stronger. They will fight every time remembering your name and your power and what you have done and they would never forget you. Why are you having these thoughts?"_

"_I don't know. They are just coming to me. And haunting my dreams at night. I don't want to leave them alone."_

"_You won't, I promise."_

Prue smiled at her memory and then came back to reality. A tear escaped from her eye and she saw Phoebe turn her way again. She felt Phoebe send her happy emotions to cheer her up and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

A/n: okay so I did a prue chapter a little later but I got it in finally! No more of those though. Crazy hard focusing on one persons feeling for the whole chapter. Reviews please!


	11. Innocent

**Chapter 11- Innocents**

Piper paced up and down the room in deep concentration, trying to remember everything she knew about situations like this and what her mother and Grams would do. It had all gotten so complicated. They couldn't just kill him because now he was an innocent not a evil-doer and it would be wrong to kill him and…

"I give up!" she said frustration. "This is impossible. I refuse to risk the life of an innocent and I refuse to kill him. That's not what we were taught. That's not what you do!"

"But what if it's the only thing we can do Piper? I mean what choice do we have? This is a war and people will die. If he is willing to die for this then I think we should risk it." Paige explained.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!" Piper muttered over and over.

Just then Dumbledore came in and everyone felt relieved for a moment. Dumbledore could solve everything. He had to.

"So what have you figured out?" he asked.

"Well Snape can't take that thing off himself. He's tried to kill himself but it wouldn't let him. So we figure that we try and take it off ourselves. He thinks that he will either die or it wont come off."

"And how are you going to take it off?"

"I would first try and blow it up but if that didn't work then we would have to use a power of four spell on it. Hopefully it would save Snape and destroy the chain but we can't be certain. That's how it is with magic."

"I see," Dumbledore said going into thinking mode, "What we need to do is test the chain for what spells are on it so when you do write the spell you can incorporate that into it. Then we can try it with Piper and the help of the Charmed Ones but I don't think that firepower will be enough. Phoebe writes right?"

"Yes. But I need the information."

"We'll get started on that you get started on the spell."

Phoebe nodded and went off and found some paper and a quill. She began to think of a beginning hoping that she could do this without the help of her Grams or her mother.

They began their tests while Phoebe wrote something down, crumpled it up, and threw it away. Dumbledore tested the chain for everything and nothing would show up, Voldemort had hidden it with a cloaking spell that he couldn't find a way around. When they were finally done testing Snape looked weak and exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked.

"The chain saps my energy as it tries to hide its composition. But I'll be fine."

"Phoebe are you ready?" Dumbledore asked.

She nodded and held the piece of parchment before her. "This is as good as it's gonna get."

Prue, Paige and Phoebe all put a hand on Piper's two shoulders, lending her their power. With deep concentration, she starred at the chain and flicked her hands. The explosion from her power backfired and sent them all flying backwards. The chain had deflected the power. Snape gave them one last look and then fainted himself.

Dumbledore rushed to his side and checked to make sure he was all right. "That did not work and he is barely alive. Paige do you think you could heal him?"

"I'll try."

She leaned over him and let her hands hover over his chest and willed her healing power to come but nothing happened. She looked at Dumbledore sadly, "I'm sorry. It's hard for me to heal sometimes."

"I understand. I just don't know what's going to happen if we say the spell."

"He dies but if she can heal him quick enough then maybe he can come back?" Hermione suggested.

"It's worth a try. He said it himself that anything is better than his life now." Ron agreed.

The Charmed One's nodded and stood. They joined hands and said the spell that Phoebe held in front of them:

_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us we call you near_

_Come to us and settle here_

_Warren witches with you help_

_Destroy this evil _

_Send it to hell_

The chain around Snape burst into flames and then disintegrated. Paige rushed to his side and tried to heal him. A glowing light emitted from her hands and she smiled inwardly at herself. But it was too late. The chain had drained the last of his energy in attempts of protecting itself.

Dumbledore sadly pulled out his wand and levitated the body out of the room. No one spoke a word. Quietly they filed out of the room, some of them crying, some holding their boyfriends, others just walking alone trying to forget what happened.

Piper couldn't believe she had just killed an innocent. As she was just about to close the door she saw a paper on the floor that hadn't been there before. She walked over to it and picked it up. On it was written in her mother's scrawled handwriting:

_It was his destiny._

And that was it. Piper smiled and folded it up and put it in her pocket knowing that she was to show no one. But just knowing that her mother had been there warmed her a little in this dark time. Maybe just maybe she could get through this.

A/n: I know it was short but I'll update it quicker and I had to end it there. im sorry I haven't been updating as fast…school and all that other crap…review!


	12. The Malfoy Manor

**A/n: now I know that I haven't updated in _forever_ but I have been trying really I have. High school just takes up so much time. I will get better though I promise. And on with the show! This is a long one!**

**Chapter 12- Malfoy Manor**

It was a shock for everyone. Piper was the only one who had been able to bounce back quickly. The school learned of the death of Snape but did not hear how he had been killed. After the announcement, Dumbledore did not leave his room.

Phoebe's emotions were on a high level. Everything was so tense around her it actually making her jumpy. It was slowly driving her insane.

She felt something touch her shoulder. She swatted it away, jumped up at the speed of light, and went into defense mode. It was only Harry.

"Whoa. Someone needs to cool down. Good thing you don't have any active powers or else you'd kill someone." Harry joked.

"I can use my power of empathy to control another persons power or channel their power." Phoebe explained.

"Interesting. Scary. But interesting."

"What do you need? If you are coming over to just joke and kid I'm not in the mood." Phoebe said bluntly.

"I'm not either. I just thought I could join you for a little and relax. We are leaving to go the Manor in a few hours."

"Are you nervous?"

"I don't know. I don't want to kill this little girl. I want to save her and bring her back to her family. It's horrible what he did to Snape. I personally never liked the guy, but he was a human being. You don't do that. It's not…"

"Right, moral, good." Phoebe concluded.

"Yeah. And it bothers me how he did use a small child. It increases the chances of the Horcruxe staying safe."

"Not if I can help it."

"What will you do?"

"I won't let it bother me. I have a job to do and I'm going to do it no matter what. This is war and people are going to die."

"But you want to prevent that don't you?"

"Of course. But I want to save people too. And if it means sacrificing people then okay. The girl probably doesn't even remember anything. Her mind has probably been mess with where she only remembers one thing only. Save the crystal."

"That would be horrible."

Phoebe nodded and starred into the fire. She wished she could save the little girl but when Snape died it showed her the hard truth. You can't prevent death and sometimes you have to die for the greater good of something. But you have to try and do whatever you can to save that person.

She felt Piper coming down the stairs and felt a mixture of anxiety and happiness. _What has gotten into her? _Phoebe thought to herself. Piper was the only one who had handled Snape's death easily. And it had been hardest for her to say the spell. Phoebe felt it when they were saying it.

Piper hadn't told anyone about the note she had found and probably never would. She had been able to deal with the sadness of the death easier because of it but it still didn't make it that much better. It was the loss of an innocent.

Piper sat down next to Phoebe and looked her straight in the face. "You're going to be okay right? This is going to be hardest on you tonight you know that?"

Phoebe nodded. She had always known that since the moment she first found out. The emotions were going to be running high and she was really going to have to take control of her powers.

"I know. And I am going to be working really hard not to collapse under the pressure of it all."

Piper smiled even though she knew her sister wasn't kidding at all. She had done it before at critical moments of fighting demons and other monsters they had faced. If their mother and whitelighter hadn't been there in time to help them then they would have all died from the demon.

"We are really going to do this aren't we? We are going to beat him and save the whole wizarding world." Piper said to herself though Phoebe heard it.

"What makes you so sure? How can you _know_ that we are going to win and kill Voldemort. Yeah, I would love to kill him after what he did to us. Revenge tastes sweet in this line of work."

"But you have to be careful. Sometimes your anger towards that certain person you are taking your revenge out on can turn against you. And I don't know for sure. I just think that maybe we will. I mean we have already gotten 1 of 3 and its not looking so bad for the little girl."

Phoebe just continued on looking into the fire and ignored her sister. She didn't believe that the odds were good. And tonight she was going to be tested beyond belief.

Eventually Dumbledore came and gather everyone into the Common Room. Prue stood with her hand interlocked with Ron's and Harry held Ginny close to him.

"She's not coming with us," Harry explained. "I just want her to know what's going on."

Everyone nodded. It was a fair enough. She was his girlfriend after all.

"Are we ready to go?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay then. We are going via broom. Now I know that some of you aren't comfortable on the broom," he looked at Hermione, "but we have to make do."

Dumbledore led the way to the broom closet while Harry and Ron met them with their own brooms. Everyone got on outside and they kicked off the ground. It was rough going at first for the Charmed Ones. Phoebe got the hang of it first because she loved flying. After awhile, everyone got over the shock of the wind in their faces and the height of everything and began to enjoy themselves. Hermione however, was having some difficulties.

"Hermione are you okay?" Phoebe asked flying up to her.

Hermione shook her head stiffly.

"You can talk. You aren't going to fall off." Phoebe laughed. She took a deep breath of the night air around her. It tasted delicious.

"Easy for you to say. If you fall off all you have to do is use your levetation to slow you down. Me on the other hand will fall like a rock."

"Just relax. It becomes easier if you aren't so wound up." Phoebe explained. Hermione took her advice and began to relax a little bit. Her hands clung so tightly to the broom her knuckles were white.

They flew for a few more minutes and then the Manor came into view. They gently touched down on the wet grass. Obviously it had just rained here.

They hid their brooms behind a tree and Dumbledore cast an illusion spell to hide them from plain sight. They quickly had the Charmed Ones help them with an invisibility spell and they were all set. Quietly they walked up to the Manor.

"Now, Paige I need you to orb us inside. Even though we are invisible we have to remain quiet. They can still hear us." Dumbledore explained.

Everyone grabbed onto Paige's hands and arms. She orbed them inside. They walked quickly getting to the dungeons fast. Harry saw that one wall had a solid line that looked like a secret door.

"This way." He whispered and he pushed it open just enough for them to slip in and then closed it behind them. They were standing in a dark corridor with no light except from the tips of their wands.

"I'll go first." Harry explained. No one protested.

They walked slowly paying attention to everything, listening to everything. Eventually they came to a dead end after many twists and turns.

"Now what?" Paige asked.

Ron came up next to Harry. "It must be magically altered somehow. They wouldn't just put a dead end here for no reason."

Nothing that anyone could think of would reveal the secrets of the magic. Who ever performed the spell knew how to hide it well.

"If wizard magic doesn't work then let us try our magic." Prue suggested.

Dumbledore nodded in approval.

"Door unseen." Phoebe started.

"Magic in between."

"Reveal yourself."

"Extend oneself."

"So that it all may mean."

There was a shimmering around the walls edges and the door opened for them. It opened into a large open room of mirrors. Everyone walked cautiously not knowing what to expect.

As they walked they began to get confused. The mirrors pointed in all different directions and reflected off each other.

"Everyone stay together and do not loose sight of each other." Harry warned. They joined hands automatically.

As Harry led them through the maze, Piper couldn't help but think if this was the time were she was going to have to sacrifice herself in order to see her parents again. She knew that this was not the time for her to be thinking like this. She needed to stay strong.

Phoebe felt a change in Piper's emotions and it struck her as odd. Piper had just been nervous before about the whole ordeal but now her nerves launched into a whole new level. She turned and looked at Piper.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Piper shook her head and ignored her.

_I guess not_. Phoebe said in her head. _Why is she closing herself off from everyone. She's been doing that more and more these days. It can't be what I saw in the premonition can it?_

Harry suddenly stopped. The maze of mirrors had ended and there in a small cage sat a little girl that he had seen in the mirror.

"That was too easy." He muttered and looked around him for any signs of magic. The girl was just laying her in cage clutching the small crystal in her tiny hands.

He gave everyone the signal to hold back while he checked everything out. he carefully approached the cage. The girl didn't move at all. As he got closer he noticed her move slightly and he stopped.

The girl turned over and sat up quickly when she saw Harry. She clutched the crystal tighter in her hands.

"Mine mine mine." She whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Harry said and got closer.

"Mine mine mine." She repeated.

Harry looked over his shoulder to everyone for support. Ron came and joined him in case he needed back up.

"Prue, if you would." He said pointing to the lock. Prue nodded and telekinetically unlocked the cage.

Then suddenly, when the girl noticed that the cage was unlocked, she attacked Harry. She attacked him with her fingers going to his throat. The crystal was safely in the cage.

Ron went to help but Harry pointed to the crystal. The Charmed Ones started to advance but were stopped by a barrier that had formed.

"What is this?" Phoebe called.

"It must have activated when we released her." Harry said in a strained voice.

Ron advanced on the cage. As soon as his hands grasped the crystal the girl's attention went straight to the crystal. Harry went to stun her and noticed that his magic didn't work.

"We have no magic!" he called out desperately.

Paige took her sisters hands into her own and tried to orb next to Harry. Surprisingly it worked.

"Our magic works." Piper exclaimed when she shot her hands out towards the girl, freezing her in her place. Ron looked frightfully at the girl.

"Thanks." He said relieved.

"What do we do now?" Hermione called from the other side of the wall.

"If we destroy it then maybe that breaks the spell around the girl." Prue suggested.

"But we can't do magic." Harry said.

"We can. Let us say another spell."

Harry nodded and this time Piper started.

"Evil object in his hand."

"Follow our command."

"We banish you from time and space."

"We rid you now in this space."

The crystal began to get so hot that Ron had to drop it on the floor. When he did, the girl woke up. she dived after it but it shattered and then disappeared.

What happened next baffled everyone. A dark black smoke began pouring from her mouth and nose. When it had all disappeared, she blinked a few times and looked around her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

The walls around them suddenly started shaking and then started crumbling.

"No time for that now. We have to get out of here!" Harry said picking her up. He ran to meet Paige. Once everyone was holding they orbed to Hermione and Dumbledore. The two grabbed on and they orbed outside of the Manor.

It was now swarming with Death Eaters. They no longer had the invisibility spell up. they were sitting ducks.

"Look! Harry Potter and his gang have stolen her!" One Death Eater yelled!

"Run!" Harry said dodging a spell shot by one of them. He put the little girl down and had her run along side him. Her face was full of fear but she did whatever she was told.

Piper noticed that there was no way they could hold all of them off to get to the trees in time. She knew this is what she had to do. She stopped running and Phoebe stopped with her.

"No. I have to do this." Piper said.

"You aren't doing it alone." Phoebe said and built up the energy that she had felt before when she was in the hospital wing. The wind suddenly picked up started tossing Death Eaters around the place.

Piper did her part in stopping everyone. She blew up or froze everyone in her path. She noticed that Phoebe had a new power. Pretty cool.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled over the wind, "We have to go!"

"You wont make it out of here! They'll shoot you out of the sky!"

Phoebe realized this and nodded. "I love you Piper!"

Piper allowed a tear to fall down her cheek. "I love you too. Tell them I loved them and good-bye!"

Phoebe nodded and walked backwards holding them off as long as she could. Before she had to release the magic.

Piper looked at the approaching Death Eaters and set her face as stone. She summoned up all her power that she had and realized that something new was happening. She, like Phoebe, had gotten a new power.

She released the energy and a wave energy left her body. It took down one third of the Death Eaters.

"Awesome." She whispered to herself. This was her only chance to use it. Why not make the best of it?

She built up more energy and released it on more of the Death Eaters. When she was on her third build up a Death Eater threw a curse on her killing her instantly.

"No!" Phoebe screamed.

The Death Eaters looked up and began firing up at the people in the sky, but they were too high. Everyone rose and left the body of a Charmed One on the ground.

Phoebe cried the whole way back along with her sisters and Hermione. Dumbledore kept a sad face and Harry and Ron remained stone cold.

The remaining Death Eaters didn't even bother to pick up any of the bodies. They left everyone, including Piper. Her dead body lay there motionless on the cold wet grass. The powerful Charmed One was dead.


	13. Piper Lost, Piper Found

**Chapter 13: Piper Lost, Piper Found**

They got back to Hogwarts. No one said a word. It was just too much for anyone to bear. The sisters yearned to go back and get their sister's body. It was horrible how they just had to leave it like that. It just wasn't complete until they gave her a proper burial.

They went back to their Common Rooms and Dumbledore went back to the office. To lose someone in the battle made him feel like it was his fault. But it wasn't. it was nobody's they couldn't prevent it.

Phoebe ran to the Girls Dormitory and flung herself on the bed. Ginny went over to her to see what was wrong.

"Phoebe?"

"Just go away." Phoebe whispered.

"What happened?"

"Piper, she's dead."

Ginny gasped. It couldn't be. The powerful Charmed One dead?

Ginny could do nothing to help. She just sat there trying to comfort her the best she could.

The door open and Prue and Paige walked in with sadness and tears. They went straight to Phoebe's bed and curled up with her. They all cried quietly and Ginny left them alone. They needed to be by themselves.

"We have to go back." Prue finally said getting out of bed.

"You can't do that." Ginny exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Paige said agreeing. She too got out of bed. Phoebe sat up. She watched as her sisters changed into tight, black outfits covering as much skin as possible.

"I'm in." Phoebe said joining her sisters.

They turned and looked at Ginny. "Do we have to remind not to say anything?" Paige warned.

Ginny shook her head. To tell the truth, she was plain scared. These were not the people she had grown used to. They had changed. Their sisters death had caused it.

"Okay, let's go." Phoebe said and they grabbed onto Paige. She orbed them to the wooded area next to the battlefield.

The bodies of Death Eaters were still there. But their sister's wasn't. Phoebe wanted to cry out in frustration.

Piper suddenly woke up. She found herself in a whole different world. It was light and carefree.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Hello Piper." Her mother's voice said behind her. Piper stood up and turned around. Her mother's ghostly figure stood before her.

"You did well honey."

"But I left my sister's alone." Piper said sadly.

"Yes, like I did. And like Grams did."

Piper looked at her mother. "What's wrong mom?"

"I want you to stay here."

"Why would I not?"

It isn't your destiny sweetheart. You had to sacrifice yourself and die. But not stay dead. Your sisters need you. I just wish that you could stay here. But that would be selfish."

"No mom. You love me and I love you. Always remember that."

"I know. It's time to go. Just step into the light."

Piper gave her mother one last hug and turned to face the blinding white light that would take her back to her sisters.

Phoebe looked at the spot where her sister had fallen. They were too late. Someone had taken her. She wanted revenge.

Prue put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "We can't Phoebe. It's not right."

"I don't care about right anymore. I want revenge over my sister."

"But would she want that?" Paige asked.

Phoebe looked back at the spot. She shook her head sadly. "No, she wouldn't. let's just get out of here. I can't take it anymore."

The grasped hands and orbed away just a white light brought back the living body of Piper Halliwell.

Piper gasped as her body came to life again. She felt refreshed. At least her spirit did. Her body was aching. Horribly.

"Prue, Phoebe, Paige?" she called her sisters names. But she got no answer.

"Maybe they left my broom." She suggested to herself.

She walked behind the bushes and found nothing. They must have taken it back.

"What am I going to do now?"

She heard voices coming from the front of the house. The Death Eaters were gathering. Voldemort was coming. Quickly they began moving the bodies into one pile on the side of the house and set them on fire, turning them all to ashes.

Piper watching quietly from behind the bushes. She made sure not to make any sounds. They couldn't see her from where she was sitting.

There was a popping noise of Apparition. Voldemort appeared before them. Along side him was his pet snake, Nagini, at his side.

They all gathered and went inside leaving Piper alone again. She had just barely escaped being burned alive.

And that's when she ran. She ran so hard and so long that her lungs started burning and her legs felt like they were going to fall off. She ran through the woods and then came out into a clear area. Before her there was nothing but open road. There was a path that went towards the direction of Hogsmeade. She walked for what seemed like hours. She was beat, worn and tired. The village came into view just as she collapsed in exhaustion.

Prue felt different. Like something wasn't right. Like Piper's body just disappearing was right.

"Her body has to be somewhere."

"Prue, we looked it isn't there." Paige said.

"But it would just disappear like that."

Paige watched her eldest sister sadly try and comfort herself. Paige was doing her best to stay strong but there was nothing she could do. Nothing.

"Let's try to call a lost witch." Prue suggested.

"That only works if the witch is alive."

"I don't care! Let's try it anyways. Maybe with 3 witches we can call upon it!" Prue exclaimed.

Phoebe looked up at her angry sister. "We could Prue. But I don't think it will work."

Prue looked beaten. "Please," she said quietly, barely a whisper, "let's just try."

Phoebe nodded and Paige grabbed her hand. Phoebe joined on the other side.

"_Powers of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us we call you near_

_Come to us and settle_

_Blood of our blood_

_Flesh of our flesh_

_Come to us we call you here!"_

They chanted over and over again until suddenly the white orbs appeared and Piper's body lay before them.

"It worked! I told you." Prue exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard a moan come from her body.

"If she's dead. How did she do that."

"Because I'm not dead." Piper said with her eyes still closed.

"Piper!" she exclaimed simultaneously.

Piper didn't move but she was attacked by all three of her sisters at once. They sat her up despite her many "oww's"

"What happened Piper. What happened?" Prue asked.

So Piper explained that it wasn't her time. That it wasn't her destiny. She left out the fact that she had seen her mother. They wouldn't understand.

A/n: so pipers not dead. Happy for you guys. But it isn't over yet. They still have a long way to go and a lot more drama.


	14. Glowing Lights

**Chapter 14: Glowing Lights. **

The next morning Piper woke up and came down the stairs. She was suddenly bombarded with thousands of questions from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Please guys. Don't act like my sisters did last night. Listen, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. If you want to come you can."

So the whole gang, including the Charmed Ones, went to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't surprised to see Piper walk in.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Halliwell." he said.

"It's nice to be able to see everyone again. That was a long few hours."

"I'm sure you are going to tell us all about it. Please sit." He said as he conjured up some chairs for them with the flick of his wand.

So Piper explained everything that happened in great detail. The only part she left out was about her mother like she left it out with her sisters. She had a feeling though. She for some reason felt as if Dumbledore knew what had happened.

"Professor," Piper started, "my sister's said that when they went to look for me they couldn't find my body. It was like it disappeared."

"Well it did, in a way. Your body went to the Astral Plane while your spirit when to the Heavens. In the Astral Plane time is help still. Your body was in limbo not living or dieing. So, when your spirit rejoined your body it was brought back here to Earth."

"Who moved it then?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore just looked at Piper with a twinkle in his eye and said nothing to reveal Piper's secret. "If it was for your benefit to tell you then I would. But this is something between Piper, the Spirit's and me."

Piper smiled at Dumbledore gratefully.

They all left his office and went back to the Common Room. It was empty because Winter Break had started. The Ginny and Ron were still there because their parents had gone on a trip by themselves.

"I love Christmas." Prue said wistfully. She went over to Ron and planted a kiss on his cheek. "It just makes me so happy and forgiving."

"I don't think it's just Christmas that you love." Paige pointed out.

Prue blushed at the comment and Ron looked at Paige confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing Ronald. Nothing at all." Hermione chimed in shaking her head at the same time.

Phoebe had slipped away from everyone while they were gathering in the Common Room. She wanted to be by herself. She needed some alone time after all that had happened. She went to the only place she knew where she could get some peace and quiet. The Lake.

She levitated up and allowed her wind manipulation to push her out to the center. She sat down cross-legged. Wind that she wasn't controlling blew through her hair. _Tranquility. _

Phoebe thought. She just sat there hovering over the lake, thinking. Thinking about everything that had happened over the course of the year. Just last year she had been in San Francisco at her school hanging out with her friends. And now, here she was fighting against Voldemort. Destroying his soul-splitting demons. It was such an overload on her and her brain.

"I can't deal with this anymore. I just want to go home." She yelled out. No one was outside so they couldn't hear her. "I just want to be normal." And then she felt herself on the verge of tears. Instead of resisting she let them pour down her face.

She looked up and saw a glowing light on the edge of the lake. She walked towards it slowing, because that's about how fast she could go without losing control and falling into the lake.

As she got closer she saw that it was the glowing form of her mother. She was smiling at Phoebe with her arms outstretched.

"Mom." She whispered.

"Phoebe. You can't change the past. You can only go forward. Your fate is not to sit here and do nothing. You are not supposed to be normal. No matter how much you want it."

"But mom. Us being witches is why you aren't here. Is why Grams isn't here. It's why Piper almost died! I just don't understand."

"You aren't supposed to. You are supposed to accept. That's all you can do."

"I miss you so much." Phoebe whispered.

"We'll see each other again some day. I promise. I love you."

"I love you more."

And with that her mother's spirit faded away.

Phoebe slowly walked back up to the school. She was tired of feeling sad. She was ready to move on, go foreword.

Paige noticed that Phoebe wasn't in the room and went in search of her. Instead of finding her she found a room that she had never known was there. She walked in and looked around. It was full of dusty books on hundreds of shelves. It reminded her of the Library. She walked slowly taking everything in. It was so cool finding a room that nobody knew of.

She pulled a book out that caught her eye. It was called _Wicca, The Other Magic. _

"What is this?" she thought outloud. She pulled off another book and it was also something related to Wicca. _Demons, Warlocks, and Other Evil Beings. Part I._

"This is full of books on Wicca!" she exclaimed. She heard movement behind her and she whipped around to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"Hello Ms. Halliwell. I see you have been exploring. What do you think of this room?" he asked coolly.

"I think it's amazing. Why has no one touched in ages?"

"We used to teach about Wicca back when Hogwarts first started. They thought that every witch and wizard should know. But then, for some reason they stopped. Even I don't know but I have my theory's. They kept a copy of every book that taught about Wicca. Just one copy. These books are _very _old and very valuable."

"Were you here when they taught it?"

He shook his head. No, I wasn't. But every Head Master knows about this room. Most don't go into it. I, being a curious cat myself, decided I would check it out. I find it quite interesting, your world. It's amazing that there is a whole other world that nobody knows about because they felt there was no need for it."

"Well it's just like me not knowing about yours. The only reason why we do is because Voldemort felt we were a threat to him. Well guess what, we are now."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes you are. Would you like to stay and have a look at these?"

Paige nodded "Yes please."

"Remember, they are old and they will fall apart easily." He told her and then left.

Paige wondered around in amazement. She was just looking at everything. Everything that talked about her, well sort of. She pulled down another book. "_Charmed._" She read out loud. She opened the first page and saw the Power of Three symbol.

_The Power of Three are the most powerful witches of all time. There are three witches who make up the Charmed Ones. They are from the Warren Line dating all the way back to Melinda Warren (see Wicca Witches chapter 1). Their powers consist of Telekinesis, Temporal Status, and Clairvoyance. _

Paige looked up from the text. She had none of those powers. Yes, she had telo-orbing but that wasn't the same as Telekinesis like Prue had. "What does that mean for me?" she asked herself and then continued reading.

_It is predicted that the oldest Charmed One will die and that a half Whitelighter (see Whitelighter and their duties chapter 2) and half witch. When the oldest dies, the Whitelighter will become the next Charmed One. Taking the place of the former Telekinesis power. _

Paige gasped when she finished reading the passage. Prue dieing? Where did this come from? How could she die? It didn't make sense.

Paige closed the book and put it back in its proper place. She couldn't stay there anymore. It was too scary.

She ran back to the Common Room and past the group gathered there. She didn't know what to say, what to do, how to deal with it. It was too much. Just too much.

And that's when it happened. A glowing light formed at the end of the bed and there stood her mother.

"Mom." She whispered.

"Darling, the information you know must stay with you only. It is Prue's destiny to die just like it's your destiny to take her place. You were born to do this. You were born to continue the good that Prue and your sisters have started. You were the outcast when I went and found you but now, you will become the third sister, the third Power in Charmed."

"Mom, when will it happen? How will she die?"

"I cannot tell you that. You will have to wait and see." She said and then she disappeared.

A/n: I'm actually really proud of this chapter. I think it came along well after the big drama of Piper. Now, we know that Prue will have to die. But when and were…dun dun duuun. lol


	15. Random Events

**Chapter 15: Random Events**

Piper noticed Paige as she ran up the stairs to the Girls Dorms. She wanted to know what was wrong but she decided that she wanted to be here more, with the people she thought she would leave forever.

Prue noticed Paige too. Only she went up to see her. She wanted to know what was wrong with her youngest sister.

"Paige?"

"Prue." Paige whispered. She got up and hugged. Prue reacted with surprise.

"What is it Paige?"

"It's nothing. I just wanted to see you."

"Where did you sneak off to? And where's Phoebe?"

"That's where I went, in search of her. And then I found this room. It's full of Wicca Textbooks. They used to teach it here. Can you believe that?"

"Amazing." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Paige we know everything about our lives. Why would we want to read stuff we already know?"

"You just can't appreciate the oldest information of the school. You don't appreciate what you have!" Paige said getting angry.

"Paige, this isn't about the books is it?"

"Prue, do you realize who I am?"

"You're my sister. Paige Halliwell."

"I'm was Paige Matthew's before mom came and found me when my parents died. _They _raised me before I even knew you guys."

"Paige that was two years ago. Why are you bringing it up now?"

"Because Prue, I'm not part of the Power of Three. I'm not a Charmed One. You don't understand what it's like to come into a family where bonds are already formed tightly. I had to break through them and put myself out there and become part of it. You don't appreciate that you have a family who loves you, that you're a Charmed One, that you are part of a family."

Prue looked at Paige in shock. "How can you say that? Paige you _are _part of the family. Yes, it was hard at first. You were the 5th wheel sot-a-speak. But you are part of a family. You are Charmed. Just not the Power of Three. You are part of the Power of Four. And that's all that matters."

Paige put her head down and Prue pulled her into another hug.

"Thank you Prue. You made me feel so much better."

"How long has that been on your chest?"

"Two years. And I had no one to tell it to. But now I do. You won't tell Phoebe or Piper will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

Paige nodded and smiled. She really did feel better. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. She wanted to tell her sisters everything. Everything that she had learned in the past hour. But she couldn't. She had no choice.

Phoebe returned from her visit on the lake. She said nothing of what she saw and just quietly rejoined the group just as Prue was coming down the stairs. Prue was smiling like something was up.

"What did you do?" Phoebe asked going to her.

"I should ask you the same question." Prue said raising an eyebrow.

"I just went for a walk."

"Sure, okay."

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just happy. I have a boyfriend whom I like very much. I have my all my sisters alive. I'm surrounded by friends that I love and appreciate very much."

Phoebe looked at her sister with a funny expression. She had changed very much since the last time she had seen her. And that was an hour ago. "Are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head? What happened? This is not the same Prue I know."

"Let's just say that I had some sense knocked into me and I know that I have to change a little bit."

Prue rejoined the group and Phoebe joined her as well. Phoebe noticed that Paige had disappeared and wanted to ask where she went but she never got a chance to break into the conversation that had already started.

"So Phoebe, I noticed that you have another power. And Piper does too. What's that all about?" Harry asked.

"Well, I looked in the Book and it said that I have Wind Manipulation and Piper has Energy Waves. They are both very affective powers."

"Why would you and Piper get a new power when Paige and Prue didn't."

"We wouldn't know. It's up to the elders and our destinies. We don't make the choices." Piper explained.

Phoebe could feel jealousy coming from Prue. She wanted a new power too. She didn't understand why the two middle sisters got them but not her. Was she not special enough?

Phoebe put a hand on Prue's shoulder. "It's alright to be jealous." She whispered.

"I really wish you didn't have that power." Prue whispered back but this time she had a smile on her face and Phoebe could feel that she was happy.

"Look guys. It's getting late. We haven't even eaten dinner yet and we have lot of work to do tomorrow." Harry explained and they all went towards the Great Hall.

Phoebe fell back to talk to Hermione. "So, it seems like I haven't really talked to you in ages."

"Yeah I know. Where did you go anyways? I know that it wasn't just a walk." Hermione said smiling.

"Well, I did go on a walk. Only, it was on the lake."

"You walked on water?" Hermione asked surprised.

"No, I leviatated over the water and then sat down in the center. It's actually quite relaxing. And I have something I have to tell you." Phoebe lowered her voice. "I saw my mother."

"How?" Hermione said with her voice just as low.

"I don't know how she is able to come down her from There. But she did and she came and talked to me. You have no idea how happy I was to see her. She helped me realize that being a witch is a good thing. That I can do good and help people. That being a witch was the reason that Piper was able to come back to us. Being a witch is such a great thing."

"I could have told you that." Hermione told her. "I had no idea I was a witch for such a long time. Neither did Harry. That's what you get when you grow up with muggle parents. But Ron did. He is a pureblood wizard."

"I thought that didn't matter. That the type of blood you are doesn't classify who you are."

"It doesn't." Hermione said. She sat down next to Phoebe at the Gryffindor Table. "But with Ron being a pureblood, he knew exactly what this world was. He grew up in this world."

"Why is his family considered blood-traitors?"

"Well, they may be purebloods but they do not care if they are. The purebloods that care about associating with other people considered them that. His father does have an obsession with muggles."

Phoebe laughed. "Ron told me about that. I think it's funny. I would like to meet his family."

"You would like Fred and George, the twins, they have their own joke shop. Harry helped them get started with his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament."

"Harry is a sweet guy."

"And he's taken by Ginny. I think they are in love. At least that's what Ginny told me. One time she came to me crying that she thought she was pregnant. I helped her check for if she was with magic."

"She thought she was pregnant? Then that would mean…" Phoebe's voice trailed off.

"Yup. In a classroom. Trust me, she told me _everything_ about it. I had to tell her to stop a few times."

"Wow. I never saw that coming."

"Not many people would."

They continued talking and eating until the food on their plates disappeared and they headed off to bed. The girls all went to their beds and noticed that Paige had not come down for dinner. When they walked in they found her sitting in the window starring out at the pouring rain.

"Paige are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Just fine. Go ahead and go to bed. Don't mind me."

So they listened to what she said and turned out all the lights. Paige fell asleep inside the window and Prue woke up finding her still their. She lifted her up and carried her to her bed. She was the oldest after all, she had to care for her sisters.

A/n: so this was a fluffy chapter so that I could get to the next one. Please please please review.


	16. Phoebe's Wrath

**Chapter 16: Phoebe's Wrath**

The next few days were slow. No one was planning on doing anything. They knew that they had one last Horcruxe to find but no one wanted to think about it. It was going to be so hard to get this last one. The one that will help Harry finally defeat Voldemort.

Piper had finally begun to enjoy her life again. She was no longer saddened by small things that had bothered her before. She practiced her new power along with Phoebe. They knew that Prue and Paige had to be jealous. Why would they get powers but not the others?

Prue walked to her final class of the day, Transfiguration. She loved that class. It just made sense to her, unlike Divination. That was a load of crap. But she knew Phoebe loved it. She could relate.

She listened as McGonagall began the class and instructed them what to do with the frogs in front of them.

"I know this sounds easy," she began, "But as you get to bigger animals, it will begin to get harder. Eventually you will be able use the Disillusion Spell on yourselves. You may begin."

It was true; it was harder than it looked. And then they were expected to be able to do it without talking. Of course she could always use her other magic, but that was cheating.

She leaned over to Hermione, who had perfectly the spell and had moved onto the rabbit. "How do you do it?"

"It's really not that hard. All you have to do is concentrate. Think of what you want and then wave you wand. I don't know why you even bother with a wand, you can perform wandless magic, you're so lucky"

"Yeah. It's helpful but it doesn't mean I should take the easy way out on everything. I want to fit in with this world too. I think it's amazing how you live. It's like living in the older times when there was no such thing as electricity, movies, anything!"

"I know what you mean. Though I have the benefit of being muggle born and knowing the world of the 21st century." She smiled and returned to her work. Prue did the same.

She went to perform the spell when she suddenly doubled over in pain. Her head felt as if it was going to burst. She fell to the floor dropping her wand and curling up into a ball.

"Prue!" Hermione exclaimed. "Professor!"

McGonagall rushed over with her wand out. Prue was thrashing around crying and sometimes screaming.

"Make it stop!" she cried in pain. It was coming in waves. Wave after wave, each one getting more intense.

"Run and get Professor Dumbledore." She told Hermione. She then turned to another student in the class. "Get her sisters."

He nodded and ran off.

Paige was sitting through the most boring class in her life, History of Magic. It was totally unlike the history of her magical ancestry so she couldn't relate. It's not like she didn't believe all this happened for them, it's just not how she got her magic, where it came from.

A tall, dark haired boy rushed in out of breath. "Sorry to interrupt, Paige Matthews, it's your sister. Hurry." Paige didn't bother to grab her stuff. She trusted that it would be safe for the moment. She jumped to her feet and ran down the hall to Transfiguration. She knew it was Prue. It was her sisterly bond that had told her.

Piper and Phoebe were already next to her sister trying to help her. The other students in the class were rushing out to the courtyard.

"Prue!"

"Paige can you heal her? Please can you try? She's in so much pain. It's killing me!" Phoebe cried as she fell to the ground clutching her head.

Paige resting her hand over her sisters head and felt the familiar warmth come from her hands. But Prue didn't stop moving. She didn't do anything.

"Piper, we need to do something."

"A spell maybe?"

"Yeah, umm…_Sister in suffering, sister in lament_" Paige started, looking to Piper for help.

"_We give you release, we give you peace_."

Immediately Prue's body relaxed but she did not wake up. Phoebe sat up breathing hard. "She's unconscious. You don't know what that was like. This is why I don't like empathy."

"Are you okay though?"

"I'll be alright. But a minute longer and I would be like her."

"Paige that was some quick thinking on your part."

Paige didn't say anything in response. She was afraid of what was going to happen to Prue. That this might be the time that she…that she… Paige couldn't bare the thought.

"Paige?"

"I have to go." she said and orbed away.

"Paige" Piper called but it was too late.

"Why has this happened?" Phoebe asked, placing her hand on Prue's.

"I was thinking the same thing." Dumbledore's voice said behind them. They turned around in surprise.

"Professor. She'll be alright right?"

"I don't know Ms. Halliwell. I have no idea what magic was inflicted on her, or if it was even magic at all."

"Could it be outside sources?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing can penetrate the school. It's impossible with all the ancient wards everywhere. I shall take her to the Hospital Wing. She will be safe there."

"Do we go back to class?"

"No. Go find your other sister. You will need her."

They nodded and walked past him and out the door. He leaned down and checked her pulse. It was faint. "Ms. Halliwell. Don't go yet. Your sisters need you strength." He whispered and levitated her to the Hospital Wing.

Paige had orbed to the on top of one of the roofs of a tower. No one would find her there. She couldn't help but think that maybe this was when Prue would die, when she would become part of the Power of Three. Become a real Charmed One. Not the other sister.

She knew that Piper and Phoebe would be looking for her but she didn't care. She needed to be alone. But she had just left Prue there, lying on the floor, unconscious.

"It's my fault," she whispered, "All my fault."

She saw a broom coming towards in the distance. The person on it was a redhead. One of the Weasley's. As the person drew closer she saw that it was Ginny.

"What are you doing Paige? Your sisters are looking everywhere for you." she said leveling off her broom.

"Let them keep looking. I'm not going anywhere."

"Is it because of what happened to Prue. Why would it affect you so much?"

"Because of something that I know. Something I can't tell my sisters."

"But you could tell me right?"

Paige thought about it. She couldn't really think of a reason why she couldn't tell Ginny. She trusted her enough. "I saw my mother the other day."

Ginny looked confused. "I thought she moved on."

"She did. But spirits sometimes have ways to come back. It's odd. But she told me some disturbing news about Prue. Something that will affect our destiny."

"Does it have to do with the last battle we are going to fight against Voldemort?" Ginny said. She had finally learned not to fear his name.

Paige nodded. "Prue is going to die. I don't know when, I don't know how. I just know she will. And that scares me. She shouldn't have to. She's a Charmed One. A true Charmed One. I'm just a mistake. Shouldn't I be the one to die? When she dies, I'll become the next Charmed One. I'll become the 3rd power in the Power of Three. I can't accept that. It's not right."

"But it _is_ right. That's you destiny. That's who are meant to become. You can't change what is meant to be. If it is Prue's destiny to die and you are to take her place then you have to follow through with it. This is why it is not good for people to know what's going to happen because then they will try and change it."

"But maybe I'm supposed to change it. Maybe I was told for a reason. So that I can save her life. Maybe even replace hers with mine."

"You do what you think is right but you need to come down. Your sisters really need you know and so does Prue." Ginny told her persuasively with a soft voice.

Paige sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'll be there in a few."

When Ginny had gone, Paige sat for a few more minutes. She found where her sisters were using her Whitelighter powers and orbed to them. Luckily no one was around.

"Paige! God you freakin scared me. Where the hell have you been?" Piper demanded.

"Calm down. I wanted to be alone."

"Well Prue is alone. She needs us. We want to be with her. Not looking for you." Phoebe said a little rudely. But Paige understood. She was used to them putting Prue before her. Every time it happened though it hurt a little bit. She was their sister too.

They practically ran to the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore was talking to Madame Promfrey and they found Prue on one of the beds just lying there unconscious.

"Prue." Piper whispered brushing Prue's hair from her face. She looked so pale. She looked like she was dieing.

Phoebe turned to Dumbledore. She could feel Piper's concern and wanted to know what was going on. For her, for Piper.

"Professor? Will she be alright?"

"That's the thing Ms. Halliwell. we do not know. Madame Promfrey cannot find anything magical. But there had to be something magical torturing her." Dumbledore explained.

Phoebe rubbed her temples trying to ease her headache slightly. "This can't be happening. We have gone through too much this year to lose someone else. I don't think I can handle it."

Paige wanted to break down crying at this statement. Phoebe whirled around to face the youngest sister. She felt the drastic change of emotions in Paige.

"You know something don't you?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Paige lied.

"You don't stutter Paige. I can tell you know something. Tell me!" Phoebe demanded harshly.

"Ms. Halliwell please try to calm down." Dumbledore asked lightly.

"No. She knows something that can save Prue and she's not telling. Maybe she wants Prue to die. To take her place as the third sister. Well I won't allow that to happen. I will save Prue Paige. Don't you think I'm stupid." Phoebe said viscously.

"I don't know how to save Prue. Phoebe please listen to me." Paige pleaded. She wanted to so bad to tell them what she knew. So bad to get the weight off her chest.

Piper knew Phoebe was feeling something with her power of empathy. Phoebe wouldn't assume anything that drastic unless she knew what was going on.

"Paige, don't lie to us." Piper said quietly.

"I'm not! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because you're _lieing_!!!" Phoebe exploded. She sent a blast of wind out to Paige sending her flying across the room and to the ground. Paige got up slowly.

"Phoebe please." Paige whispered.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me." Phoebe said. Her anger increased in her power. She threw her hand out and sent another gust of wind out.

"Phoebe stop this." Piper told her.

Paige was on the ground crying. She stood up and faced Phoebe with determination on her face. She would not let her do this to her.

When Phoebe sent another gust towards her Paige deflected it with her hand. She jumped in surprise and then she smiled.

"Looks like I got my new power."

"Looks like I don't care anymore." Phoebe told her and she turned away and walked out.


	17. Trying to Escape

**Chapter 17: Trying to Escape**

Paige just starred in shock as she watched her sister leave without another word. Piper just stood there not really knowing what to do or say. Dumbledore and Madame Promfrey were in the same situation.

"Umm…yeah that was weird." Paige said finally breaking the silence.

"You have Deflection." Piper told her in awe. Of course she thought he power was better…she could blow things up.

"Obviously. Maybe me being attacked brought it up. Now three of us have new powers." Paige observed.

Piper looked over to Prue "But what about her?"

Paige looked down at the floor. She wanted so bad to just come out with everything. Confess everything she knew about Prue, about what she had read in the books, everything she felt.

Piper noticed Paige's distress. She walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Paige, tell me what's going on."

"I can't." she whispered.

"You can. I'm your sister."

"But I can't. I'm not allowed. I can't." Paige wanted to cry and Piper knew it.

That's when it struck her. Piper knew why Paige couldn't say anything.

"It's mom isn't it? She told you something. Something you can't tell about Prue." Piper asked quietly. Piper didn't even realize that Dumbledore and Madame Promfrey had left.

Paige nodded. Tears where slowly leaking from her eyes as she tried to hold them back. she couldn't and they began to stream down her face uncontrollably.

"Piper, I can't do it. I can't not tell anyone. I can't lose Phoebe. I can't lose Prue. I can't lose you. I can't do this by myself. I need to tell someone."

"Mom told you not to and you have to follow her. You will change the future."

"But what if she told me for a reason. What if this was a way to help bring out my power. Maybe it can help change Prue's destiny."

"So it's about Prue isn't it?" Piper felt a slight hint of guilt. Phoebe knew that Paige was hiding something. Piper hadn't been there to back up her sister. _Paige is my sister too._ She thought. _But Phoebe expected me to be there for her. _It made her feel horrible how she favored her two other sisters more than Paige.

"She's going to die." Paige whispered almost inaudibly. Piper didn't say anything. She kind of expected it coming. What else could happen?

"Maybe it's like you said, maybe you can change what's going to happen."

"But I don't know what's going to happen or when it's going to happen. I just know that when she dies I become the sister in the Power of Three."

"You are already our sister though. Just because you are not the 3rd of the Three, doesn't mean that you are any less."

Piper sighed and walked back over the Prue's bedside. She moved Prue just enough to lie down next to her. Paige didn't want to bother Piper so she just walked out quietly the same way Phoebe had walked out with anger.

Phoebe was just walking not really know where she was going. If she found a door blocking her path she waved her hand and the door would fly open with the pressure of the wind she applied.

"How dare she. She knows something about Piper and she's not telling me. Well, she can just go to hell for all I care. She doesn't care about what happens to Prue. She cares about becoming a Charmed One, the third in the Power of Three. Well I won't let that happen."

She finally came to an empty dusty classroom. It was filled with books that she thought should be in the library. She went to one that didn't seem as dusty as the others, one that looked as if it had been recently touched and looked at. She pulled it out and almost dropped it when she read the title, _Charmed._

"What is this?" she pulled more books off the shelves and began reading titles that were information on Wicca and the famous Warren Line of witches.

She opened the _Charmed_ book to the back few pages and noticed that they were blank. Like the back pages of the Book of Shadows. She flipped backwards until she came to a page that was partly filled out.

"_Every generation fills in the Book of Shadows. It helps the next generation know what has happened to their ancestors and what spells their ancestors had created. This book fills is filled in by wizards who keep track of the Warren Witches and what is happening to them._"

Then the blank pages began to fill themselves out like an invisible hand was writing it. At first it was slow but then it began to speed up. Phoebe read every word. She read things that she knew from the book of shadows and she read some things she didn't. Stuff like their personal lives. Then it stopped when Phoebe was born and came into her powers.

"What? Where's the rest?"

"It was never filled in." Dumbledore said from the door just like he had when Paige found the room.

"What do you want?" Phoebe said irritated.

Dumbledore ignored the question. "I never got to fill in the rest. You see, when my preceders(correct word choice?) stopped filling in the history, I took it upon myself to find out everything. But then I never had the chance to come back to it."

"So this is what Paige was talking about. Prue told me what she had said when I had come back from cooling down. I tend to get mad easily don't I? But it bothers me so much when I _know_ she knows something. Doesn't she care about Prue enough to save her? I don't know why everything bothers me. I just want answers."

"Your power of empathy is what makes you not control your anger. You feed off others emotions to make yours greater."

"I've never realized it."

"But you do. It's something you've always done. It's why your powers are so powerful. You use other around you. You get strength from them."

Phoebe realized that what he was saying was true. But she couldn't help being mad. It was just what happened. It had gotten worse when her mom and Grams died. When she felt unprotected for the first time. She felt as if she had to defend herself in any way possible. And that's what her anger did for her.

"I-I feel so bad know. I could have really hurt Paige."

"Yes, but Paige's inner witch protected her. Giving her a new ability."

"I still shouldn't have blown up on her like that. I should have listened to her…trusted her. It's just I care for Prue so much…" she trailed off. She cared for Prue so much she was willing to hurt her other sister to save her.

Dumbledore just stood there letting her think, letting her figure out her emotions.

"I love Prue more than Paige." She whispered not believing it until to she said it out loud.

"Do you really think that?" Dumbledore asked

"I must…why would I get so mad that I was willing to hurt Paige bad enough to tell her to speak up. I was ready to torture her with everything I had in me. That makes me horrible."

"You're not a horrible person Ms. Halliwell. I'll leave you now so you can be by yourself."

Phoebe didn't even notice that he had left. She had to look up and see that he was gone. He moved so swiftly and silently…it was weird.

Phoebe sifted through the book finding out everything she already knew all over again. She searched through many books on her ancestry. It was amazing that she knew nothing of this world and yet they knew everything of hers. At least they used to.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly shut the book and went to the door. Paige was surprised to see her sister in the room where she could escape.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked coldly

"Paige" Phoebe said sounding sorry.

"You know what Phoebe? I'm tired of dealing with your crap. I know how you feel about me now. You've made it perfectly clear. Now get out."

Phoebe was about to make a come back but then decided against it. This was, after all, her fault.

Phoebe walked out and closed the door behind her.

"_Take me to another place,_

_Move me through time and space._

_Send me from here,_

_Far away, _

_Hear my cry loud and clear._" She created a spell and it took affect as soon as she finished the last word. She had no idea where she was going. But the only place that was on her mind was home. Home where she belonged. Not here.

As it turned out, she landed in her bedroom. It was exactly as she left it. The dust that had piled up was the only difference. She flipped on the light switch and then went to her computer. She logged on to her aim. It had been so long since she had talked to any of her friends. Dumbledore had advised that they not contact anyone.

Madmaddy- Phoebe?

Crazyrebel- hey mads…god it's been ages.

Madmaddy- are you home from boarding school

Crazyrebel- not for good. And its only me. I just dropped by. I wont be staying long.

Madmaddy- oh (sighs). I miss you. everyone does

Crazyrebel- you have no idea what its like over there. don't get me wrong, it's gorgeous. But I have no access to internet, phones, electronics.

Madmaddy- what? How do you live?

Crazyrebel- they have other ways. They're trying something to keep us focused on our studies. They have sports and we have a big lake and its interesting. We can write but it's a bit far for us

Madmaddy- that's insane. I couldn't survive. I cant believe your dad sent you there

Crazyrebel- he wanted us to get away from here. After what happened and everything.

Madmaddy- how are you doing with that?

Crazyrebel- actually, I'm coping really well. Ive gotten over the shock, the grieving and now I'm accepting what's happened. But I have some bad news. Its about Prue

Madmaddy- what happened?

Crazyrebel- she got real sick, shes unconscious now. That's why I have to go back. so I can be with her.

Madmaddy- is that why no one else came?

Crazyrebel- yeah. They wanted to stay with her. I just needed to check in with dad and get back in the states. Even if it was only for a day.

Madmaddy- I miss you

Crazyrebel- me too. tell everyone I said hi. I gotta go.

Madmaddy- will do. Don't forget us now.

Crazyrebel- how could I?

Madmaddy- ya never know.

Phoebe signed off and sighed. She really missed her room, fighting demons, living here, seeing her friends, her old life. It was so hard living like this.

"I want to come home." She whispered out loud.

"Or you could come with me." Someone said behind her and before she had the chance to see who it was she heard the spell that would render her defenseless

"_Stupefy!_"

She hit the floor face first so she couldn't see her attacker.

"You're coming with me now. I'm sure the Dark Lord will be pleased to see you." the voice hissed and grabbed onto her and Disapparated away.

a/n: I know how much you love cliffies so I thought I would add another. At least I updated. Hope you enjoyed…review!


	18. Danger

**Chapter 18: Danger**

Piper knew something was wrong. She didn't know how she knew but it suddenly hit her and she wanted to find out what it was.

She sat up and made she Prue was still asleep and then got out of the bed and left. She went straight to the common room. She found Hermione reading her book, Ginny leaning against Harry's chest, and Ron starring into the fire. There were others in the room too and she gave them all death stares forcing them to leave. She didn't realize that she was using magic.

Hermione noticed there was something wrong with Piper when everyone started to leave

"What happened?"

"I don't know. That's why I need your help. Something is wrong. I can feel it."

Harry sat up and Ginny grudgingly moved off of him. Ron seemed not to have noticed anything. He was just focused on the fire, focused on how much he wanted Prue now. Now more than ever before.

"We go tomorrow. Well we were supposed to go tomorrow but Prue isn't even awake and your other sisters are mad at each other. How are we supposed to defeat him if we don't even have the Power of Three?"

"Harry calm down." Ginny said soothingly. "Everything will work out. Even if it means that we don't go tomorrow."

"But everyday we don't attack is another day that people die in the war, in the battles that are being fought, in the tortures that kills innocent lives, in the death of innocent muggles…" he trailed off. Dudley had been one of those innocent muggles. Dudley had been walking on the street with his friends when Death Eaters swooped down out of nowhere demanding everything that he knew about Harry. Dudley, being the coward that he was, complied, as did his friends. But the information they received was nothing new. They knew everything that Dudley had known and then they killed them right then and there. Harry felt that it was his fault. Even though he had never like his cousin, he was still family and he was still someone who shouldn't have died because of him, because he knew him.

Harry got up and began pacing. Piper watched him go back and forth as she too thought about everything that being a witch that had caused grief. The death of her family, friends always wanting to know why they could never come over, relationships never lasting long, deaths of innocents, it was a lot and now something else was happening and she didn't know what it was and it was bothering her.

"Piper, get your sisters. Maybe they feel it too." Hermione suggested.

Piper nodded. "Ginny, would you like to help?"

So the two set off to find Paige and Phoebe. They found Paige easily. Using the Mauraders Map to find her. But Phoebe was nowhere to be found. So they used magic to follow her magical path that she had left behind. And then it stopped.

"She was here. And then she left. This was the last place she used magic." Piper said. She turned to Paige, "Can you help with a spell to find out what she used?"

Paige nodded and together they came up with a spell that filled the room around them with the words Phoebe had said to whisk her away.

"Crap." Piper said. She knew that Phoebe must have gone somewhere that would have put her in danger.

"Paige, orb us to the common room. We need as many people as we can. I have a feeling that something bad has happened back home."

"How do you know she's home?" Ginny asked.

The sisters just looked at her. They just knew and Ginny looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment and then shook it off.

After gathering everyone up, they orbed to the Manor.

"Where to now?" Harry asked.

"Her room. That would be the first place she would go." Piper said knowingly.

As they went up the stairs, they were all on the lookout for any signs of danger. The Charmed Ones had been away for a long time now. They could be thought to be dead and demons would love to have taken over the house.

"Her light is on." Hermione pointed out.

"And her door is open." Harry added.

Paige and Piper looked at each other.

"Even if she was here now, she would have her door shut." Paige told them.

Piper nodded in agreement. "She _always_ keeps her door shut. It's a personal space issue that she has."

Cautiously they went into her room and inspected everything.

"Does she always leave her computer on?"

"Well not if she's going to be gone for a long time. And her webcam is almost always on…" Piper said and then realized something; the webcam was disconnected from the computer in a haphazard way. "Check out her webcam recordings. Maybe it will tell us where she went."

So they did just that and watched in horror as they saw the masked figure come in behind Phoebe and stun her. He never took his mask off but they knew it was a Death Eater. Everyone paled as they watched it happen. The Death Eater then turned to the camera and pulled it out.

Phoebe woke and realized that she had just been unconscious. She was now lying on the cold hard floor of what looked to be a dungeon. Around her ankle was a chain that led to the wall. She had very little room to move. There was a little metal toilet that you would find in a prison cell in the corner.

She groaned and put her hand to her head. She was trying to remember what had happened, how she had gotten here.

"Well hello there sleepy-head." A voice hissed behind her.

She whipped around and was starring into the face of Lord Voldemort himself.

"Y-You." she stuttered.

"Yes, it's me, in the flesh. It's been so long since we've last seen each other hasn't it? How about we have a little chat to catch-up?"

"How about you get the hell away from me."

Voldemort made a small tisking noise. "Such a temper coming from someone who is in such a position." He pulled out his wand. "Now I'm going to ask you again, would you like to have a little chat? _Imperio!_"

Phoebe felt the power of the spell overcome her and she couldn't fight it no matter how hard she tried. She had been able to fight it with Harry and the others, but this one was so much stronger.

"Yes." She let out against her will and then was forced to sit in a chair that he conjured up.

"So, the last time I saw you, you were running away to save your sisters. If it hadn't been for you little old grandma, you would be dead right now, along with your sisters."

"Too bad huh? And she died for us. She died saving us. She sacrificed herself knowing that we were supposed to live and that we would be able to defeat you one day."

"You speak with such confidence. Yet you don't seem to realize the situation you are in. you see, you are my hostage and once your sisters start to come looking for you they'll have fallen into my trap. Of course they would never come alone so they would bring Harry Potter and his little friends. Yes, I must say it's perfect."

"There is always a flaw. Nothing is ever perfect. You are forgetting the fact that my sisters and I can do wandless magic so they could just call for me."

"Actually, this place has so many wards on it not even your magic can save you. Too bad for you." he smiled maliciously.

"What are you going to do with me while I'm here?"

When his smile got broader Phoebe paled. She knew that meant something bad. Something really bad.

"I cannot let you go to waste down here. My followers need some entertainment. And you have the perfect body."

He waved his wand and a small pile of skimpy clothes appeared in front of her.

"I expect to see you dressed and ready in 10 minutes. I will send someone for you." he told her coldly and then left, his long black cloak flowing behind him.

Phoebe picked up top piece to the outfit. It looked like a bra but the cut was lower to reveal cleavage and the straps went up behind her neck to form a halter.

The second piece was a very _very_ short black skirt that half her butt hung out of. She put on the boots and the sleeves that went to her elbows. She looked at herself in front of a mirror that was put there to simply mock her.

"This is wonderful. Simply wonderful. You've done it again Phoebe."

Then she thought about the date today. After all that had been going on at Hogwarts she and everyone else had totally forgotten that it was her birthday.

"Happy Birthday." She said to her reflection and then heard the door to her holding room open.

The Death Eater was grinning ear to ear eating her up with his eyes.

"The Dark Lord will see you now."

"And I don't even get a present or anything." She muttered under her breath and followed him out the door.

A/n: I did a bit more on Phoebe but I'm gonna have to end it here. I was gonna combine this chapter with the next but then realized that it was too long. But you'll get the next one…don't worry


	19. Desperate Attempts

**Chapter 19: Desperate Attempts**

Piper was now freaking out. _This can't be happening! It just can't!_ her mind screamed. First Prue and now Phoebe. Not to mention the fact that Paige thought that Prue was going to die. Piper felt as if her family was dieing slowly and soon she would be the only one left.

"Piper please, we have to calm down and think. Please just sit down and stop pacing." Ginny told her.

"We shouldn't be here right now. We should be within the safety of Hogwarts. Phoebe should have known that. She should have known that Dumbledore had you four there for a reason." Hermione informed them.

"Yeah but Phoebe is so rebellious. She never did follow the rule with Grams and Mom." Paige noted.

"It's her birthday." Piper whispered.

The room went silent.

"It's her birthday and we forgot. She can't die knowing that we forgot her birthday!" Piper was freaking out even more now. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Let's get back to the school and see what Dumbledore says we should do." Ron suggested. Harry nodded in agreement.

"No." Piper said forcefully. "I'm tired of just depending on him. Where has it gotten us so far with Paige and Phoebe? Or with Prue? No where so we are going to do this without him."

"But-" Hermione began to protest.

"Either you're with us or not." Paige told them standing next to her sister's side.

"Can you call the Book from this far away?"

"With your help I can."

Piper put a hand on Paige's shoulder and willed her energy to help her call the Book. The Book of Shadows orbed into Paige's hand and Piper let out her breath, she needed to calm down.

"To Call a Lost Witch Spell right?" Paige asked.

Piper nodded.

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us we call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here._"

Piper and Paige chanted the spell over and over again and got no response from it. Piper soon gave, knowing that she was being kept under some kind of cloaking spell, shielding her from them.

"Now I have no idea what to do." Paige said. She so wanted to help Piper but Piper did not want the comfort Paige had to offer. Paige was just there to help with the magic needed to find Phoebe and then she would be forgotten once again. It was even more depressing than before.

"What if we do a spell that brings us to her?" Piper asked suddenly getting the idea.

"But that would mean you were falling right where he wants you. You're walking right into the trap." Harry warned her. He was worried that Piper determination to find Phoebe would cloud her thinking and not be able to look at the situation logically.

Piper gave Harry a dirty look. Right now she didn't care what would happen if they went straight to Phoebe. Right now she didn't care about anything. She wanted to just go run into her mother's bedroom and curl up right next to her and hear her mother tell her that everything is okay.

Hermione had no idea what to do about any of this. This wasn't her area of expertise. If they needed a spell or something that would help them in that area then yes she was useful. Planning an attack was not something that she liked to do. She had to look at everything from every angle and analyze before saying it was okay and seeing as nothing is perfect in life, she never can get the right plan.

Ginny wanted to go to Paige. There was a look of hopelessness in her eyes. She knew Paige was in pain emotionally. There was a lot on her mind that she wasn't telling to anyone and it was something that Ginny wanted to find out.

"Paige can I talk to you?" Ginny asked finally.

Paige looked up. She had been in her own little world and had been snapped into attention with Ginny's question.

Paige nodded and then led the way out of Phoebe's room to her own. Ginny looked at the pictures hanging in the hallway as they walked down towards Paige's room. There were some of just the girls when they were younger, the school pictures that were taken every year. And then their were some with three of them: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. There were many pictures with just those three. Paige didn't appear in the pictures until later. And there was only one of her. What a great reminder that she was only their half sister.

"You coming or what?" Paige asked. She had stopped to wait for Ginny. It annoyed her so much how people would just come here and look at the pictures, the pictures that she was not in. she had felt the tension when she moved in here. She knew that it was going to be hard for everyone to adjust to the idea that there was another one out there.

"Yeah." Ginny said and went into the open door that was Paige's room.

Paige had decorated her room simply. There was full size bed against the wall made out of oak. She had a matching dresser and there was a full size mirror hanging on the wall. She had a small desk that held her computer, her lamp and all her other stuff that she used. Ginny noticed an easel in one corner of the room. There was a blank canvas on it and what looked to be a paint box on the floor next to it.

"You paint?" she asked with interest.

Paige nodded. "I did. Until we had to leave. I wanted to bring some of it with me but I couldn't. I didn't have much time to pack and leave. Everything happened so fast. It was so hard to just go when you want so much to stay here with your friends and mourn."

"It must have been hard, you having to watch them die."

"It was. But I'm past that now. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Ginny went over to the bed and sat down. "What's wrong? Something is on your mind that's not related to Phoebe's disappearance."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Denial shows a sign of lying. Now tell me."

"I just have a lot on my mind with what's been going on in the past few days. I feel so trapped and useless, and unloved." She added the last part quietly.

"Why do you feel unloved? Is it because you are the last sister, the fact that you came into their already closely knitted family?"

Paige was surprised how much she had nailed it on the spot. "How did you guess that so accurately?"

Ginny smiled. "Because I know what it feels like. But mine was with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were so close and then I came to the school and tried to fit in with them and it didn't work because I was too late. And then I started to get feelings for Harry and it made it even worse. I thought I had no chance with him but now look at us. Your sisters love you no matter how many times they get mad at you. You have every right to make mistakes. It's not like they're perfect either. No one is. So don't think like that."

"You could be a therapist."

"I know." Ginny said triumphantly, having solved yet another problem for Paige.

"Look, we'd better get back. Piper is hard to keep under control when it comes to her sisters. She tends to make rash decisions and that usually turns into bad things." Paige explained. Ginny nodded and followed her out of the room.

Piper was pacing again. She just didn't know what to do. She saw Paige come back in and gave her a look of desperation. "Paige we need Prue right now. Do you think there is some way you can heal her?" Piper asked. She wanted to do something. She wanted to find her sister. She wanted to kill Voldemort so bad. She wanted to see him die right before her eyes.

"I can try."

Everyone grabbed onto Paige like they had when they had come here and she orbed them back to the castle, straight the Hospital Wing.

Paige and Piper went straight to Prue's side, not waiting for anyone else. This was a desperate attempt to get their sisters back.

Paige hesitantly hovered her hands over Prue. She began to have second thoughts. If Prue stayed like this forever then she would become part of the Power of Three. Quickly she shook the thought from her head. Prue was her sister. They needed her right now.

A glowing light emitted from Paige's hands and went down on Prue. Paige could feel something coming from Prue's body. She could feel the reaction to the healing power but her power wasn't strong enough to pull Prue from her unconscious state.

"Piper I need help. She's there but it's not strong enough." Paige explained concentrating as much as she could on her healing power.

Piper placed her hand on top of Paige's and the light coming from Paige's hands grew extremely bright. Paige felt the stirring become stronger and watched as Prue's eyes fluttered open. Paige dropped her hands, exhausted from the use of her powers so much.

"Go get a drink for her." Prue said to Ron when she saw Paige's face. Ron was in shock for a moment but then hurried away.

"Prue! Oh god Prue you have no idea what's happen!" Piper cried.

"Phoebe's gone isn't she? She's in danger isn't she?"

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

"I don't know I just do."

Prue sat up and got out of bed. She was still in clothes she had been wearing when she had collapsed. Those moments that she had to endure that pain were the worst moments of her life.

"Prue," Hermione started, "what happened to you?"

Prue starred long and hard at Hermione. She didn't really know what happened. She did but she didn't. Right now she didn't want to focus on her. She wanted to focus on getting Phoebe back.

"It doesn't matter what happened to me."

"But it does. Because if it was related to any dark magic then we might be able to figure out what it was meant to do to you." Harry explained.

All Prue could remember was the excruciating pain coursing through her body. She had used Phoebe to relieve some of it and now realized she could have really hurt her sister.

"I remember something suddenly taking hold of me and it hurt. It hurt so bad. And there was nothing I could do. The only way I could get rid of the pain was to disappear but I got lost. It was like I was going through this maze that I couldn't find the way out of. Every turn I made led to a dead end. And then I saw a person. So I followed her. She led the way out. at one point she faded but then she came back stronger than ever. And when I was just about to reach the end she turned around and I saw who it was." Prue trailed off for a moment.

"Who was it Prue?" Ginny asked. She hated suspense.

"It was Phoebe." She whispered and for a moment her firm stance slacked slightly. Quickly she pulled herself together and set her faced so that it showed no open emotions.

"Then we need to go now. Together." Piper said firmly and grasped Paige's hand. Prue grabbed the other.

"Where are you going? This is a trap!" Harry exclaimed.

"We can't let her just die. I don't care if it's a trap. At least we'll all be together." Piper explained.

Together they all focused on Phoebe. Just as they were orbing away, Hermione ran and grabbed onto Piper's hand, disappearing in the cloud of orbs with the three sisters.

"Hermione!" Harry called. This was going so horribly. The sisters had come here for protection and now they were the ones who were going to face Voldemort while he was sitting here within the protection of the castle like a coward. "Get ready." He said to his girlfriend and best friend. "We're going after him. Tonight." His emerald green eyes turned cold and hard. No one was going to get hurt tonight. Not if he could help it.

a/n: another cliffy I know but that just makes you want more doesn't it? the next one wont be one I promise. I can't really promise that but I'll try as hard as I can.


	20. Voldemort's Plan

A/n: so I'm really liking the reviews I'm getting and it's really helping me update faster so the more reviews the better! And I like the ideas for future chapters…it helps a bunch…just giving you hints…

**Chapter 20: Voldemort's Plan**

Phoebe was led down so many hallways she soon began to feel as if she we in a never ending maze. There were so many twists and turns it amazed her that it all fit in once building. Of course, she didn't know the size of it so she couldn't really compare anything.

They finally stopped at a door and Phoebe's fear instantly skyrocketed. She didn't want to go over that threshold. She didn't want to find out what was in store for her. She just turned 14 _today_!

_What am I going to do?_ She thought panicking. She didn't have time to come up with any plans. She was roughly pushed from behind and found out what actually was in that room.

It was pretty much set up like a bar. She wasn't the only girl in there though. There were many others that were wearing the same outfit as her. They were standing in a corner waiting to be told what to do. Just by reading their faces she could tell who was new and who had done this more than once.

She was pushed into the corner and one girl caught her before she hit the hard floor.

"You don't want to be doing that." The girl whispered.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I fell once. I got hurt real bad. They didn't like that very much. I couldn't do as much as they wanted me to. Instead they just tortured me. Laughing the whole time, enjoying the pain they were inflicting on me."

"Then I love you forever."

"The name's Taylor Sanders." She stuck out her hand formally. Phoebe took it.

"Phoebe Halliwell."

Taylor's eyes widened. "Phoebe Halliwell? Are you serious?"

"In the flesh." She was now wishing that she was just another person in the crowd. Not someone that he was using as bait to catch her sisters and then kill them all.

"Why are you here?"

They were keeping their voices as low as possible. Occasionally a Death Eater would look over to make sure we were keeping quiet.

"Bait for my sisters. He's been after us for a while now. What are we waiting for?"

"There are more people coming. And then He comes in."

"Voldemort." Phoebe said his name with disgust. She saw Taylor shudder. She smiled slightly and shook her head. "It's just a name. He shouldn't be feared as much as people do. He's not immortal. Not for long anyways."

Taylor gave her a confusing look. Phoebe really didn't want to get into it. She was saved when the final girl came over and they were spread out along the stage, each assigned their own section of Death Eaters to please.

It started when Voldemort entered the room. His face was unreadable as ever. His eyes pierced through anyone who dared to look directly into them. Phoebe was one of the only girls to not shrink away from his presence as he came around to every girl, inspecting them.

"Still like that are we?" Voldemort hissed into her ear. She could feel the heat from his breath on the back of her neck. She didn't let his touch bother her when he caressed her faced gently. She knew he wanted to hurt her. She knew that he would be the one she entertained for that night. She knew exactly what he had planned for her. She knew but she didn't let that show. She thought of her mother and her grandmother and what they had done to protect them. Now she was going to stand up to him. Not let him hurt her. She wouldn't allow herself to go crazy. She wouldn't allow herself.

"Let us begin. We have all been waiting for this fro quite a while now haven't we?" he asked in what seemed to be a happy tone. The crowd let up a cheer.

_I swear he's bipolar_ she thought mentally.

Phoebe followed the lead from someone next to her and began dancing and following the commands that they gave her. Some Death Eaters would order the girls to come down off the bar. There were enough to go around. It surprised her that he would keep so many prisoners. Of course, he wanted to keep his followers happy; that way they would perform their best.

"Ms. Halliwell." his voice traveled across the room. She didn't know how she could hear it so well but she did.

Phoebe made her way over to him. She tried to be as brave as she could. She knew she was doing this for her family. She thought of her mom. She thought of Grams. She thought of everyone who had suffered under his reign of terror. She was going to be able to do this. She had to.

Phoebe stood in front of him for a moment. He inspected her closely. Closer then he had done before. His cold eyes rested on her chest for moment.

"Excuse me, I'm up here."

With that comment she received a hard slap across her face, knocking her to the ground.

"How dare you speak to me that way. I am the one in control here. Not you. You may be the bait for my evil little plan but you do not get special treatment. I am not afraid to kill you." he hissed angrily

"If you are not afraid," Phoebe said from the ground, her hand on her cheek, covering the red mark he had left, "then why am I still alive? Why do you not kill me here like so many before me?"

Voldemort sneered. "You are not like the others. I find that…delicious. You do not fear my touch, my gaze, my presence. Too bad you are a Charmed One. I might have kept you around. I might have spared your life."

"I'm glad I'm a Charmed One. Because I would chose death and the after life over this." Phoebe spat.

Voldemort shot out his hand and magically lifted her up. She felt her throat being squeezed though there was nothing there. She was gasping for breath. But she wasn't panicking. She was still calm and kept her gaze with his. She starred at him the whole time. She did not blink. He did not scare her like he once did.

"Too bad I have to wait for everyone else to get here. Because if they weren't on there way, you'd be dead at this very moment." He explained and then released her. He turned to one of the Death Eaters beside him, "Take her away. She'll be expecting company and I sure don't want her to miss out on it."

Phoebe just glared at him as she was led out of the room through the back.

When she finally got out of that small, dark room she felt like she could really breathe again. He led her down a different hallway. She knew she was never going to get those clothes back.

"Where are we going?" she asked as politely as she could. Using her sweet innocent charm on this man might help her out.

However, he remained silent and focused on job that Voldemort had assigned him to do. It really bothered her how much they listened to him. It wasn't that they were totally and completely loyal to him. She knew that they didn't want all this. At least not most of them. They were scared of him. And that's why they were still there.

"Um. Excuse me. I'm talking to you," she said just as sweet.

He stopped, turned, and looked at her. "Listen little lady, the Dark Lord said to lead you to your new room. He has plans for you. Evil plans. But I can do whatever I want with you in between. I don't want to do that okay?"

She looked at him surprised. A Death Eater not wanting to take advantage of her?

He opened the door and pushed her lightly into it. He was about to close the door when she stuck her foot in the way. He looked at her annoyed.

"Look, I know that you don't want to be here. I understand completely. This wasn't my choice. None of this was my choice. I do not wish to be here either. But we can do nothing about it okay? I know something that you do not and I wish to tell you. I can't do that." It was the most he had ever said the whole time.

"I understand. I know you can't tell me. But can you at least give me a hint?" Phoebe pleaded with her eyes.

The man sighed. "The Dark Lord wants someone. He wants an heir incase something happens. But he needs someone to bear his child. A smart, talented young witch who has great power." He didn't continue.

Phoebe knew what he was saying and her knees gave out from under her. He was right there to catch her and help her over to the bed. This room was more welcoming but now that she knew what was going to happen, it was just as bad as the cell she was in earlier.

He looked at her sympathetically and left, closing the door behind him.

"Oh God, if you are there, please help me!" she cried to the ceiling as tears began to stream from her eyes and fall down her cheeks.


	21. Search and Rescue

**Chapter 21: Search and Rescue**

The sisters and Hermione landed very ungracefully outside in some forest.

"Hermione!" Paige exclaimed and then a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Shhh! Do you want to get caught?" Prue demanded.

Paige shook and head and relaxed. Only then did Prue let go.

"Hermione, what are you _doing_ here?" Paige whispered now.

Hermione shrugged. "Helping I guess. I didn't really think."

Piper waved her hand to quiet them down. They crawled over to her and peeked out over the bush they were hiding behind.

The building was huge. It was dead black and had many towers and windows. Phoebe could be in any one of those rooms. Death Eaters roamed outside, not really doing anything in particular. Many would stand and talk about stupid stuff.

"We have to get in there." Piper whispered.

"Yeah. That's going to be real easy." Paige said sarcastically.

"Paige, lose your attitude. We need to work together." Prue chided.

"You can't talk to me like that. You aren't in charge of me." Paige said immaturely.

"Paige, Prue. Knock it off. You are the Power of Three right now. Phoebe is in there and we have no idea what he's doing to her. Now we need to focus." Hermione said sharply and that shut them up.

Quietly the stole across the lawn and hid behind another bush. Hermione went to grab for her wand. "Guys. I've lost my wand!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Paige. Call her wand."

"I can't do it without seeing it!" Paige said frantically. "Only with the Book."

"Paige please try," Hermione pleaded, "you know what it looks like. I don't have wandless magic. I need it."

Paige nodded. She closed her eyes. She pictured Hermione's wand clearly in her mind. "Wand." She said under her breath. Across the lawn, they saw the blue orbs wrap around the wand and it appeared in Paige's hand.

"Shit!" Piper said. "They saw that!"

"What?" they all said.

The Death Eaters began to search the grounds, looking for them. "No no. don't freak out." Hermione reassured them once she had her wand firmly in her grasp. "This is a good thing. They wont be guarding the door."

"I still wish we had an invisibility spell." Prue muttered.

"Here." Hermione tapped her wand against each other their heads and muttered "_invisível _" (invisible)

Once they had disappeared, they grasped each other's hands and move quietly towards the front of the mansion, avoiding anyone on the way. When they tried to open the door, they found that it was locked. Hermione boldly knocked on it. A Death Eater opened it slightly to see who it was.

"Who's there?"

Piper threw out her hands and froze him. Prue pushed him out of the way telekinetically and they entered.

Phoebe was huddled in a ball under the covers of the bed. She kept praying that her sisters would come and find her. That it would all be okay.

"Please. Oh please." She whispered. Tears were still falling freely, making a pool on her pillow.

She heard the door open. She didn't move. She held her breath.

"Ms. Halliwell?" a cool voice said. Phoebe relaxed slightly. It wasn't the hiss of Voldemort's. It was someone else.

She slowly peeked out from under the covers. A tall man stood before her. He had platinum blonde hair. He stood before her, his cloudy gray eyes gazing down on her.

"And you are?" she inquired.

"The Dark Lord said you had a temper." He said slightly amused.

"Well, he's right. Does that bother you?" she retorted rudely.

"Phoebe Halliwell. Such a powerful witch you must be. A Charmed One, a Warren witch, you must have exceptionally strong power."

Phoebe sent a gust of wind towards him but he easily deflected it with the wave of his wand. She starred at him in shock, quickly sitting up straighter in bed.

"My, my, such an amazing gift you have been given. Wind manipulation is a very rare power I must say."

"What do you want?" Phoebe demanded.

"The Dark Lord sent me to check in on you. He wants me to test you. So come here." He waved his wand again and used the Imperius Curse on her, forcing her over to him. "Let's test your power."

Phoebe could do nothing, she couldn't resist. He was far too powerful and it just made her weak. She felt something strange overcome her but she didn't know what it was. There was a strand of purple light connecting her to his wand. He looked as if he was watching something. But there was nothing there. Her power was draining quickly. When she was about to collapse he finally released her, letting her fall to the floor.

"See you later Ms. Halliwell," he said, not bothering to help her off the floor.

"You never told me who you were." She said weakly

"Lucius Malfoy." And then he left.

Lucius walked quickly down the hall toward His room. He would be please with him. Lucius knew he would be rewarded.

He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door was opened by a servant,   
Wormtail. "What do you want?" Wormtail asked.

"I wish to speak to the Dark Lord."

"About?" he inquired further.

"About something that is between him and me. It does not concern _you_." he said with disgust and walked in.

Voldemort was sitting on the chair by the fire. Lucius had learned by now not to look directly into his eyes. He bowed down to his knees and starred at the floor. "My Lord."

"What news do you have Malfoy?" Voldemort questioned

"It's about the young witch. I did a power test. She is perfect. She will be able to bear your child if you so choose."

Lucius looked up. he could see that his master was smiling.

"You've done very well Malfoy. Keep it up. now I would like you to keep an eye on this young witch. She is feisty and has a temper. She has more power then what you even saw. You don't know what she can do."

Lucius nodded. "I understand." He said and left the room.

Phoebe crawled back to the bed. She got in under the cover shaking. She didn't want to be here. She thought of the nice school that she had run away from. She regretted it now. She regretted ever leaving the grounds and doing anything bad. She regretted a lot of stuff. Including what she had done to Paige.

She wanted to cry but she had to remain strong for her sisters and friends. She would be able to handle this. She could get over this.

"Come on Phoebe pull yourself together." She told herself sternly.

The sisters and Hermione made there way through the mansion. There were so many twists and turns and they had no idea where they were going.

"This is useless!" Piper cried in a whisper. They were hiding in an empty forgotten room that didn't look like it had been used in years.

"Then what do you suggest we do Ms. Smartypants?" Paige said angrily. This was all Phoebe's fault. She was blaming this all on Phoebe.

"Guys you have to calm down. We can't lose focus. Once that happens we're screwed and so is Phoebe." Hermione explained in a calm but serious voice. "We have to figure out a way to contact her. do you guys have any spells that you might be able to use?"

"We tried the To Call a Lost Witch spell but it didn't work." Prue said.

"But we were outside then. Maybe since we are inside it will work." Hermione suggested.

"Let's try it." Prue agreed and they did.

It didn't work.

"Damn it!" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper." Paige scolded.

"There has to be another way. There has to be. I can think of nothing else." Piper was beginning to get annoyed, and annoying.

"Wait. I feel something." Paige said. She closed her eyes. "There's a power draw. I can feel it. Maybe it's Phoebe."

"What's a power draw?" Hermione asked.

"It's like you can feel a shift in the magic. And someone is at the end of it controlling it in some way. The only dangerous part about it is you don't know who is controlling it and you don't know how or why or what they are doing." Prue explained.

"It's dangerous is what you are basically saying."

"Yes. And almost never accurate. Unless you know who it is then you have no idea what's at the other end."

"Prue we have to risk it. Unless you have a better idea." Paige prompted.

Prue sighed and looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the expert on _your_ magic. I just know the basics."

"Fine. Let's try. If we get caught though, I'm holding you responsible." She said to Paige.

Paige smiled weakly even though she knew Prue was joking.

Once more Hermione turned them invisible. They all grabbed on to each other and followed Prue as she followed the power draw.

The draw stopped right in front of a door.

"It can never be easy can it?" Prue muttered.

She went to turn the doorknob when she pulled back in shock. The doorknob glowed red. Prue looked at her hand and found that is too was red. She already felt the sting of a burn.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. She kept looking behind her to make sure no one was coming. Now was not the time to get caught.

"I can't grab the handle. There's a spell on it. It burned my hand."

"I can't stand this anymore." Piper said in frustration. "_Visibile!_"

Everyone became visible and they all of a sudden felt very exposed.

"Piper!" Hermione cried quietly. Nervously she looked around the corner. No one was there. But that still didn't make her feel any better.

"I can't do it. Prue. Let me see your hand." Piper said.

Prue gave her hand to Piper and Piper grimaced. The skin was starting to blister. "Does it hurt?"

Prue nodded. "Like a bia (bee-yah)"

Piper let out a stream of curse words. Hermione looked at her in horror, Paige and Prue were not affected by this burst of frustration and anger. "Do you realize that if we don't find Phoebe, if she dies, if anything happens to her, then we're screwed?"

"Piper, please calm down. We will figure something out." Paige said reassuringly. She was actually getting irritated with her older sister. Piper didn't directly come out and say it but Paige knew. She knew that Piper didn't want Paige to be the 3rd in the Power of Three. She wanted it to be her full sisters, not some unwanted child of an affair.

Piper gave Paige a look. Paige backed up a little bit. Then she got an idea. "Doorknob." She called with her hand out. The doorknob glowed red brightly and then went dull as before.

"If I thought that would have worked I would have mentioned it a long time ago." Piper told her.

Prue thought this situation was getting out of hand. She grabbed Piper and pulled her aside. "Piper, Paige is doing everything she can to help. She is trying to get something done here. It was just an idea. You don't have to blow up in her face."

"Prue! I don't know what to do if I lose Phoebe." Piper explained to her oldest sister

"I don't know either. But that doesn't mean we have the right to treat Paige that was. She is still our _sister_. Do you realize that?"

Piper starred at Prue and then nodded sadly. "I do. I just, it's Phoebe, Prue. I can't lose my sister."

"Neither can I and we wont if we work _together_."

Piper nodded again and they rejoined the group. Hermione looked back over her shoulder and listened. She heard voices.

"We have to get out of here!" she told them frantically. She ran to a small niche in the wall, out of sight from the doorway, the sisters following close behind her.

"This isn't at all uncomfortable and cramped." Paige muttered.

"Shh!" the other three told her in response.

The voices began to get closer and closer until they stopped right in front of the door. One man had long, white blonde hair and the other was hidden by a cloak.

"That's Malfoy's father!" Hermione exclaimed to them, "And the other must be Voldemort!"

Prue thought for a moment, confusion contorting her face. "What would Voldemort want with Phoebe? What does she have to offer him other then bait for us?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know."

Voldemort raised his hand, hovering it over the doorknob. He muttered something and they heard the door unlock. It swung open and they went inside.

"Prue! Block the door with something!" Piper said quickly. Prue found a small stone and wedged it between the door and the wall that supported it.

"Hello Miss Halliwell." Voldemort said, his voice traveling through the hall.

"She's in there!" Piper exclaimed, moving to get out. Prue, Hermione and Paige held her back.

"Don't. We don't know what's going on in there. They don't seem to have noticed the open door but…" Hermione trailed off. She didn't want to know what would happen if they got caught

a/n: so this was a long chapter! But it's all good. More the better right? Please review I would love you forever!


	22. The Final Battle

a/n: so guess what…this is the second to last chapter of the story…I've had fun writing it…please please please review…I will love you forever

**Chapter 22: The Final Battle**

In fact Lucius and Voldemort had noticed that the door was closed. Voldemort gave Lucius a slight nod. With that Lucius left, leaving Voldemort and Phoebe alone.

With the wave of his hand, Voldemort removed the rock and closed the door. Phoebe tried not to show any sign of fear but it was kind of hard when she was cowering under the covers.

"What's the matter Phoebe? Scared? Afraid of what I might do to you?" Voldemort laughed. He found joy just looking at her face. "I've looked everywhere for the right person to bear my heir. I even consider the smart little Miss Granger. Then I thought otherwise. She was too smart for what I wanted to do. What she and your sisters don't realize is that we've been following them since they entered the building. Lucius just went to summon the guards and escort them to the dungeons. I think Harry is on his way soon as well."

"You're a monster!" she yelled at him.

"Ah, so you do talk. You have such a pretty voice." Voldemort drifted toward the bed. He moved the covers aside despite Phoebe's attempts to keep herself covered. She was still in her skimpy outfit he had given her. Raising his hand again he forced her to sit up and get out of bed until she stood before him. She didn't look at him. Instead she focused on a dirt stain on the carpeted floor.

"I'm sure Malfoy informed you of what you will be doing yes?" Phoebe didn't say anything. "I'm sure he did because you are not speaking. All your strength has left you. You are scared. It's very enjoyable."

"Please." She whispered.

"Look into my eyes and say it." Voldemort demanded harshly. He took both hands and grabbed her face roughly, forcing her to look at him. "Say it!" he shook her.

"Please." She said more clearly. "Please leave my sisters and everyone else out of this. Let them go."

"So you do know that I have them?" Voldemort asked.

"There is only one way for the door to have been blocked by a stone. My sisters are here and I wouldn't be surprised if the others are here with them."

"And how did they find you?" Voldemort asked. Phoebe knew he didn't know.

"Because they are my sisters and we have a bond and a special knowledge of _our_ magic that you don't know about." Phoebe explained calmly. She was slowly gaining her courage now that she knew for a fact that they were here. She was grateful but also worried that they would get caught.

"Oh don't worry about them. Your sisters and that bookworm Granger have already been taken care of. All I'm waiting for is the others that will soon follow. I'm sure Harry is having a hard time convincing Dumbledore to let him out of the castle. But Harry is a smart boy and knows how to get past spells and enchantments that may block his way. After all, he did get my first Horcruxe. The crystal guarded by the girl. He had help of course. The Charmed Ones help. And then Snape and his necklace. It is quite irritating when you painfully split your soul and it gets destroyed.

"I knew right from the start you would be harmful. I knew that if I didn't kill you and you sisters then it would be my doom. I didn't plan on your protective mother and grandmother. Once they were out of the way you were already gone. Dumbledore took you in and helped you further your knowledge as witches. You gained powers. Wind Manipulation for you, Energy Waves for Piper, Deflection for Paige, and I almost forgot Prue. But wait, Prue doesn't have a new power. I wonder why that is."

"Fuck off." Phoebe spat.

"Temper temper. You watch that mouth of yours. Lucius Malfoy tested you for your ability to bear my child and I was lucky enough to find that you can. It will not be an easy pregnancy. He will be pure evil."

"It may be a girl."

"No, there are no chances of that." Voldemort informed her. "I would very much like to get the process started right now but, I have other matters to attend to, like your sisters." Voldemort grinned maliciously and phoebe was suddenly full of fear. Not for herself but for her sisters. She knew this was coming and she had tried to prepare herself but she couldn't. She held back the tears as he left the room to go torture her sisters instead

Hermione screamed when the Death Eaters surrounded them. They were each grabbed by one and Prue was grabbed by two. Wands were torn out of hands and pockets, hands were bound behind backs, and the Charmed Ones' magic was suppressed.

They were dragged along, kicking and fighting, but they couldn't over power the strength of the Death Eaters. Prue tried using powers but something wasn't letting it happen. They were each thrown into a dark dungeon room and closed the door behind them. The were immersed in utter darkness.

"Is everyone okay?" Piper asked.

"I'm okay." Hermione answered as did Prue.

"Paige?" Piper called out.

But Paige didn't answer.

"Paige!" Piper called more frantically. "Paige answer me!"

Paige moaned and tried to sit up. Her head was pounding and she felt a lump forming where one of the Death Eaters hit her upon the head

"Prue?" Paige called out automatically.

"Oh Paige! You're okay." Piper exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Prue asked.

"In Voldemort's dungeons. He's coming to get us. I know it. He's going to kill us." Hermione said in a shaky voice.

"You are quite right." Voldemort's voice said behind the door. He opened it with a bang and light flooded in. "My, my. If it isn't the Charmed Ones and Granger the Mudblood."

No one spoke a word.

"I bet you are wondering where your sister is. Well she's safe. She will be pregnant soon. Too bad you won't be here to see the baby. Voldemort pulled out his wand. "Come, I want everyone to see the Charmed Ones downfall."

Everyone got up and were forced out back into the light and into a big hall. "Untie them, give them a chance to defend themselves."

Voldemort gave them no time to defend themselves.

"_Avada-"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry said from behind Voldemort. Voldemort's wand twitched in his hand but did nothing.

"Fool. You think you can defeat me. I am more powerful then you will ever be Harry Potter."

"You forget you have weaknesses."

"Don't start with those stupid weaknesses Dumbledore has placed inside your head. _Love._" Voldemort spat. "Love has nothing to do with power."

"Voldemort you forget many things. You know not of the mistakes you have made in coming back. Where Nagini Voldemort?"

Voldemort hissed. "_Nagini! Come to your master._" But Voldemort no longer felt the presence of his beloved snake. Behind Harry, Ron and Phoebe came into view holding the large head of the snake and its body.

"No!" he screamed in rage.

"Voldemort you are finished."

Prue had wriggled her way out of her ropes and was slowly sneaking up behind Voldemort. She raised her wand, preparing to kill this bastard.

"Prue don't!" Harry told her sternly. "This my battle."

Prue pressed her wand to Voldemort's back. "He killed my family. I want revenge."

"You stupid girl." Voldemort twisted around and with one swift movement he knocked Prue's wand out of her hand. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green light filled the room and Prue collapsed to the floor, eyes open and motionless.

"Prue!" Piper cried. Ron's face contorted with rage. His knuckles turned white as he gripped his wand harder.

"Ron behind you!" Hermione called. Death Eaters began to battle against the children. Neville Longbottom appeared along with Ginny, Fred, George, and many other people from the Order and Hogwarts.

"I brought friends."

"And you leave Hogwarts unguarded while my Death Eaters attack the castle."

Harry tried not the let his fear show.

"This is the end Voldemort."

"Yes it is Harry Potter. Say hello to your dear mother for me." Voldemort cackled

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

The two wands joined just as they had in the graveyard. But this time Harry's was overpowering Voldemort's. Voldemort's wand was shaking violently in his hand. Suddenly is flew out of his hand and his spell backfired, sending him flying against the wall.

Lucius Malfoy stood in the middle of the hall, watching his master battle his enemy. When he saw Voldemort fly away from Harry he knew it was over.

"Voldemort his dead!" he called out. Phoebe stunned the Death Eater she was fighting and he went flying. Death Eaters began to run but the were met with curses, stunning them to the floor.

Harry took a deep breath to try and calm his heart beat. Ginny ran to him and hugged him tightly. "I thought you'd die."

Ron ran to Prue's side and starred at it in disbelief. "No." he whispered.

He was joined by Piper, Phoebe and Paige, all with tears pouring down their face. "Why?" Piper asked to no one in particular.

"Because that's the way it was meant to be." Paige said and closed the eyes of her oldest sister. There was a new Power of Three


	23. Saving Phoebe Again

a/n: this chapter is kinda long…

**Chapter 23: Saving Phoebe…Again**

The all eventually made their way back to the castle where many of the students and teachers were helping collect the bodies from the battle. Ron was carrying Prue in his arms, his jaw set, his eyes starring forward.

Dumbledore met them in the Great Hall. His blue eyes were cast downward at the sight of Prue. Harry walked up to him and handed him Voldemort's wand. "It is done Professor."

"As I figured it would be. You will be never forgotten Harry." Dumbledore said as he took Voldemort's wand into his hand.

Ron laid Prue down on the floor. There were bodies, dead and wounded, good and evil, everywhere.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had not said anything the whole way back to the castle. Paige couldn't believe it had happened. _How could it have happened?_ She thought. _I can't believe it happened!_

Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. She felt the pain, the fear, everything. She hadn't felt like this since. _Since mom and Grams died._ She didn't say a word as she slipped into the crowd of people, away from her sisters, away from Prue's dead body, away from everything. When she was finally free she ran. She ran towards to front of the school, through the great doors at the front of the school and all the way out to the lake.

She didn't bother stopping when she reached the water's edge. She dived right into the icy cold water. She focused on holding her breath and getting rid of the feelings she was feeling from her power.

She felt her sister's pain even when she was this far away. She knew that her powers where stronger tonight. Stronger then they had been that night when her family had died. _It's Prue! Why Prue?_ She cried inside her mind. She began to kick to the surface of the lake, feeling the air in her lungs leaving her.

When she broke the surface of the water she continued upward with her power of levitation and into the air. She went as high as her powers would let her. She felt the wind start blowing. She made is blow harder, feeling it blow on her face and through her hair.

_Phoebe! Phoebe where are you?_ She heard Piper's voice in her mind. This made her drop slightly in the air. Her sisters and she had always had a special connection. But never had it been so strong to be able to communicate with each other.

_Piper?_ Phoebe tried to respond back.

_Phoebe you can hear me? Phoebe where are you?_

Phoebe took a deep breath of the fresh air and ignored her sister's questions. She released her powers and dived back in. she heard a noise in the water and whipped around. There was nothing there. She let herself sink down lower and lower until she felt the sandy bottom. She didn't even notice the weight of her robes.

In her head she said a spell to help her breath under water. Instantly she felt a change in her body and she looked down and saw that her legs had been fused together and grown scales. Her clothing had disappeared and two large shells covered her boobs.

"What?" she said out loud. She looked around with a new clarity. Everything seemed sharper underwater. She loved the feeling of floating. She flipped her new tail and it propelled her forward.

She no longer felt her normal witch powers. She felt so different. She continued swimming and noticed the water was getting deeper and deeper. She came up to a large ditch and her breath was taken away. There before her was a castle and many people that looked like herself swimming around.

She continued on slowly and looked around cautiously. No one really paid attention to her. Eventually she stopped someone who looked like they were doing nothing. This person looked up in surprise.

"Yes?" the mermaid asked slightly surprised.

"Hi, um, I have no idea what this place is." Phoebe said, embarrassment written all over her face.

"How can you not? You are a mermaid aren't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"For about 10 minutes." Confessed Phoebe.

The mermaid grabbed Phoebe by the arm and pulled her along in the water. "I was just going home anyways. I'll explain everything if you do the same."

Phoebe really had no choice but to follow along. She looked around her in awe at the underwater city. She had known there was such thing as merpeople. She just didn't know what it would be like under the water's surface.

They came up to a rather large house that looked like it would be two stories if it was above the water. It was brightly lit and Phoebe saw two small kids playing in the sand.

"Those are my kids. Alexia and Travis. Travis! Quite teasing your sister!" she called.

Travis looked up sheepishly after being caught. He smiled and waved at Phoebe and then continued playing with his sister.

"My name is Anna. You?" Anna asked.

"Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell."

This stopped Anna in her tracks, well, in the water. "Phoebe Halliwell?"

"Uh yeah. You've heard of me?"

"Of course, you and your sisters and of course Patty and Penny. They're helped our people in a time of crisis."

"We protect magical creatures. The innocent. It's what we do."

"How have you become this?" Anna asked.

"My sister died." Phoebe whispered as they swam over the threshold. Anna looked at her sadly.

"Which one?"

"Prue."

"What of Patty and Penny? They wouldn't just let you go off to Hogwarts normally."

"They're gone too. All of them killed by Lord Voldemort." Phoebe said. She knew she should be crying. But all her tears were dried up. She couldn't do it anymore. "But it's all over now. Voldemort's gone, Hogwarts is a mess, bodies lay everywhere, waiting to be picked up and buried."

"Oh you poor child. He have some tea."

Phoebe thought it was odd that they could have drinks down under the water but amazingly it stayed in the cup and tasted like normal tea that you'd find anywhere else on the surface.

Phoebe explained everything that had happened since the day Voldemort had come. She explained her powers and the powers that she gained. She explained her Prue's torment that she went through, Piper's almost death, her mother, everything.

"And so, here I am. Running away again from everything that hurts. The water calls to me though. It's like I need it."

"You turned yourself into a mermaid. Not that spell. Mermaids think differently then you humans do. You see the world differently. We are connected to the water, to the plants, to the fish, to everything. You are connected to power, spells, enchantments, people. Phoebe, you must turn back to your witch self."

"I still have my powers don't I?" asked Phoebe.

"You do, but they will soon fade. My people have powers of their own. Soon, if you stay like this, those powers will overcome your witch powers, and you will never be a witch again."

For some reason, this didn't bother Phoebe at all. _It should bother me. I should want to go home with my sisters._ Phoebe thought.

"Phoebe, you are the Power of Three now. They _need_ you. You need to help fight."

"But I can't! I was the youngest before Paige came and now I am the middle child. That's Piper's job. Piper can't be the oldest. It just doesn't work like that. Prue shouldn't have done what she did. She could have saved herself. She could have been able to survive! Piper came back why couldn't Prue?"

"Phoebe you must understand, this is Prue's destiny. It is what it is. You must not try to mess with that!" Anna said in an almost pleading tone. "The world needs you. We need you."

"Well, they can find someone else to replace me because I'm not leaving. I love it here. If you don't mind I'm going to take a walk. Well, a swim." She said sarcastically and left a trail of bubbles as she left the underwater house.

Hermione looked around at all the dead and wounded. She did as much as she could to help. She just couldn't believe all this had happened. But it was over. It was finally over.

Harry found Ginny and swept her up into his arms. He had been so scared. He had been so afraid to lose her. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Ron busied himself with moving the dead and helping loved ones find each other. _At least I can make them happy._ He had lost someone who had made him happy but he realized something else. He realized how much he loved another girl. He walked over to her and pulled her close and kissed her.

"Ron." Hermione said in shock when she finally pulled away. "I didn't know. I always wanted-"

"Shh." He said putting his finger to her lips and kissed her again.

Piper and Paige did whatever they could to help. Paige ran around healing people and Piper used her spells to help. She had to keep her mind off of everything. She couldn't think about Prue. But she wanted to know what happened to Phoebe.

"You need to find your sister Ms.Halliwell." Dumbledore said behind her, making Piper jump slightly.

"What? Oh yeah, I know. But she'll come back."

"No, Piper, your sister is in grave danger. I'm afraid she might break the Power of Three. Go look in the lake. Call for her. Take Paige with you." He said seriously.

Piper did exactly as she was told. "Paige, take us to the lake."

"Why?" she questioned.

"Just do it!"

Paige gave her the 'okay okay' look and orbed them away, ignoring all the shocked stares from her power.

Piper and Paige searched everywhere for their sister. They searched around the whole lake and could not find her. It was beginning to get dark and Piper was starting to get worried.

"Wait! He said _in _the lake." Piper exclaimed. "But how? Oh my god Paige she's drowned!"

"No, I don't think so. He would have told us more if she was dieing or dead." Paige said non to convincingly.

Piper began to walk towards the water. She took her top layer of clothes off and stepped in. "Damn! It's freezing!"

There was a splash in the water and a human body popped out of the water. She waved her hand, inviting them to come in.

"Who are you?" Paige asked, joining her sister in the water.

The creature just waved her hand again.

"She wants us to follow her. But we can't breathe under water." Piper said.

"Piper get yourself together. We're witches. We can do anything we want."

Paige pulled out her wand and pointed it to her neck. She muttered a word and gills began to form on her neck. She did the same to Piper and they both dived in, gasping for air under the water.

"Please you must hurry." Anna said. They ignored their shock of finding out she was a mermaid and followed her as fast as they could. Piper noticed her hands had become webbed and her feet had turned into fins. Just like the outcome of swallowing gillyweed.

"What is it? Who are you? What's going on?" Paige asked, catching up to Anna.

"It's your sister, Phoebe. She's turned herself into a mermaid. You must save her before the Call overwhelms her and she can never turn back."

"The Call?" Piper asked.

"The Call, the Call of the Water, the sea, the ocean. You must save her. Without her the world will be in danger. The Charmed Ones will be no more."

a/n: so I thought that this was going to be the last chapter. But then I decided, hey, what the heck. I still got more in me. And I think this part is good. But only a few more left. Review!


	24. Choose

**Chapter 24: Choose**

"This can't be happening! Paige this can't be happening. Phoebe can't do this to us. Not after…" Piper faltered for a moment, "Not after Prue."

Paige grabbed Piper by the shoulder and shook her sharply. "Piper get a hold of yourself. You need to calm down and not freak out."

"You must figure out something to do." Anna told them, "Here, come to my house. We must come up with a plan." Anna swam off and the sisters follow quickly behind them.

"Travis! Alexia! Get in here!" Anna called to her two children, still playing in the yard.

The children went inside reluctantly, whining and complaining the whole time.

"Who are you? Why are you so concerned about us?" Piper asked curiously.

Anna looked down, avoiding their eyes. "I," she began, "I used to be a witch. I came to Hogwarts for a better education. I went into the water one day. I was very angry. I don't even remember why. But the Call, it was so beautiful. I transformed, I became part of the water. Dumbledore was just a teacher then, not the Headmaster. He told me it was my choice. I chose this."

"And you regret it?" Paige asked quietly.

"Not a bit. But I do think about what I could have been. What I could have done with my life. I don't have my witch powers anymore." Anna explained.

"Well, that makes more sense. So what are we supposed to do about it?" Paige asked curiously.

"Paige, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Quit asking me." Piper exploded at her youngest sister.

Paige pulled back in shock. Never in her time of knowing Piper had Piper yelled at her like that. "I'm so sorry." Paige whispered.

Piper sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it Paige. I didn't. It's just all too much. Paige, I don't know what to do."

"I have an idea." Anna stated. "Your sister still has the witch in her. She is still your sister. Under the water your calls will travel farther. Try."

Phoebe drifted through the city, taking in her surroundings. She felt so wonderful. So free. She loved it. She understood the Call. No one had to tell her about it. She just felt it. She knew it.

_Phoebe. Phoebe._ She heard a voice drift around her. _Phoebe._

_What the heck?_ Phoebe thought.

She ignored it and continued flipping through the water. But the voice wouldn't go away. She had to find out what it was. She moved through the smooth water and followed the voice that was gradually getting louder as she drew nearer.

She found that she was heading towards an open patch of water. She looked around the vacant sand.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked, coming out from behind a patch of seaweed.

"Piper? Piper what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked in shock. She had wanted to get away. She wanted to be free. Piper being here just brought it all down.

"Phoebe you must come back. Phoebe you are the Power of Three. We need you!" Piper pleaded

"I'm tired of being a witch Piper. I'm tired of the ones I love dieing because we are witches. Piper it's not fair!"

"I know! Phoebe I _know_. But that doesn't mean you get to ruin your destiny. Grams, Mom, _and_ Prue would tell you not to do this to us."

"That's exactly it! Piper, don't you realize what being a witch means. Being this, being in the water, it's so different. It's so much better. I know I don't have to worry about anything anymore. It's so amazing. It's so wonderful."

Piper let out a frustrated sigh. "Phoebe don't you get it? _I'm_ not staying here. _I _am going home where _my _friends are. If you decide to stay here then fine. But you won't see me anymore. You won't see your friends, Paige, the world. You'll put the world in danger. You'll be Paige and I in danger. But if you decide that this is where you want to be, then fine. I'm not stopping you."

Phoebe felt Piper's rage surge through her. But she also felt something else; she felt Piper's desperation. Phoebe felt the Call slowly disappear. She looked down at herself and found that she was transforming back into her witch self.

"Phoebe!" Piper cried.

Phoebe couldn't breath, she couldn't move.

"Paige!" Piper called out.

Paige orbed into view and immediately saw the problem. She swam over to the suffocating Phoebe and orbed her to the lake's edge. She quickly muttered the counter-spell on her and Piper.

It was only then that they realized Phoebe was completely naked.

Phoebe sat up and screamed. "Shit! Paige! Go get me my clothes!"

Piper ignored everything that was happening. She just pulled her sister into a tight hug and cried.

"Piper calm down. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

a/n: so this is like the last chapter…seriously this time…but I'm gonna have an epilogue….review


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all stepped off the Hogwarts express at Kings Cross, followed by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"I can't believe we're finally going home!" Paige said happily.

"Trust me, I can wait." Said Harry with a gloomy tone.

"But Harry, you can live with us now!" Ron told him. "You-Know-Who is gone. You don't have to worry about anything."

"I'm sure they'd love that." Harry mentioned, talking about the Dursleys, "But I think I have to complete what Dumbledore has told me to do."

Everyone gave each other hugs. Hermione began crying.

"I just can't believe we won't see you again. It's been such a good year." She said, wiping her eyes.

"Well, maybe Dumbledore will ask them to come back." Ginny suggested.

"Dad's expecting us soon Paige. We need to orb home." Piper told her youngest sister.

Everyone said their good-byes once again and the Golden Trio waved good-bye as the Charmed Ones orbed away.

"They'll be okay right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. Their the Charmed Ones. Nothing can stop them now." Harry told them. He intertwined his fingers with Ginny and led the way with through the magical barrier and towards their newly found freedom and life.

The Charmed Ones landed in their kitchen where they found Viktor cooking them a welcome home dinner. They dropped their stuff and gave him a quick hug.

"Where's Prue?" he asked curiously.

When no one mentioned anything he nodded sadly.

The slowly made their way upstairs and unpacked their stuff.

Piper looked at Prue's side of the room and held back her tears. Paige and Phoebe walked in and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry sweetheart. She's happy now. And we'll be happy too." Phoebe said reassuringly.

1 year later.

_Dear Ms.Halliwell,_

_I'm happy to invite you to come back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Attached is your list of school supplies. You can find all you need in Diagon Alley._

_Welcome back,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

a/n: it's all over! I'm so said…but it was good. I had fun…review…

I'm gonna write another story…so you should wait and see if you like it too…


End file.
